Overkill Fieldtrip
by Therashae
Summary: Crime Sorciere contacts Fairy Tail for extra muscle to take down a quickly growing dark guild. Team Natsu and The Thunder Legion are sent out against Lucy's better judgment. She just knows Fiore will lose a mountain range. And why are there wizards from Bosco here?
1. Chapter 1 The Witch's Note

**This story is a collaborative work by me and sassykitten1701. There will be drama, crack ships, drama, things exploding, drama, oh wait... I already said that. Anyway. Fairy Tail is the creation of Hiro Mashima and he has yet to relinquish his rights to it. White Sea and the Pradesh family are the mind child of Desna. Enjoy and let us know what you think.**

Ch 1 The Witch's Note

"It's our thing, Gramps." Laxus glared at the redhead beside him. "My team has been taking down puny little dark guilds since before these overgrown toddlers even _were_ a team."

"Your team is down a wizard while Evergreen is pregnant, Lazus." He would think she was calm but for the maniacal glint in her eye. "Besides we have a history with this group."

"You know Gajeel has been taking missions with us. We can take him. Beating each other all to shit on multiple occasions isn't really a good history to build a working relationship with, _Erza._ You've all tried to kill each other in various different combinations how many times now? One, two, three, four at least, right?"

"It's more complicated then that!" When her voice rose in volume so did the magic pressure in the room. He responded by allowing lightning to dance and spark along his forearms.

"I bet. Did you forget that I was actually on a team with your little Saint of Denial during the Grand Magic Games? Evidence of successful teamwork."

"Being on the same team didn't mean you actually worked together, and you've never seen any of the others fight at all."

They had been at it like this for almost an hour. His grandfather had called the two of them into his office and simply laid a note on his desk for them to read. He hadn't said a single word after that, just letting them 'talk' this through. Really there was mostly a lot of glaring and a little yelling, with some magic posturing thrown in for good measure. It was ridiculous and Gramps should just tell him to take his team and go so they could be done here. He glanced down at the note again.

 _To our allies in dark times,_

 _A group has been brought to our attention that has managed to grow quite large both in strength and numbers without previously drawing any notice. Under normal conditions we would deal with it ourselves, however there seem to be quite a few hostages and captives involved and we hesitate to act without aditional aid for fear of harm coming to innocents. We request your assistance in this task. If you are willing to join us on this mission you may meet us in the place where you first met the most of us._

 _Those who walk in the shadows._

It was cryptic as shit, which is really what made it obvious where it came from. Crime Sorciere was calling for backup. If they needed more fire power then it meant this was far more than the 'puny little dark guild' he had called it earlier. Hostages ment Natsu was a liability, and probably the rest of that little group of slap happy lunatics, excluding the blond who seemed to have a surprisingly reasonable head on her shoulders now that he got to know her. Why couldn't Gramps and Erza see that?

"I agree with both of you." That had Laxus and Erza both shocked to silence for a moment.

"Gramps we have opposite points on this. You can't agree with both of us."

"I agree with Laxus." He scoffed a little at that.

"Yes I can. You think The Thunder Legion should go. Erza thinks Team Natsu should go." That was really such a stupid name. Everybody knew Erza led that group, she was here after all, and Blondie was the one who steered. Natsu was just their loudest gun. His grandfather hopped off his chair and walked to his office door. "So both teams should go."

"What!" Erza spoke with the same shock he did.

"And it is my opinion that the six wizards currently eavesdropping on us also agree with me." He opened the door and both their teams fell in. Well, in his case temporary team since Evergreen was at home nursing a baby bump. Blondie was lucky Gajeel cared a whole lot more than he let on or she would have been crushed. "Isn't that right brats?"

"Actually," Lucy scooted her curvy self out of the cave Gajeel was sheltering her in. "Don't you think it might be a little... Much?"

"What do you mean Lucy?" Laxus couldn't help but look at Erza like she was stupid. Wasn't it obvious?

"Jellal was a Wizard Saint and Laxus is strong enough he has bested one in combat. At least two of the Witches are S-class level as well as you. Freed, Natsu, and Gray were all nominated for the S-class trials and you know Bickslow and Gajeel can hold their own against them. That's two wizards at a Saint Level, three S-class wizards, five who might as well be just from Fairy Tail, not to mention the fact that four of the group are dragon slayers. We could blow up half the continent!"

"Six,Blondie."

"Six what?"

"Six wizards who may as well be S-class. You forgot to count yourself." She starred at him as if he had lost his mind. Whatever. "Fine, Gramps. We'll go."

"But..."

"It will be fun, Lucy. And it will be nice to see how the former Seis are taking to life as Witches."

"This is a bad idea..."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

"Do we really have to wait for the fucking Fairies?" Cobra was not happy. This whole thing was just fucking stupid.

"Yes."

"We'd move faster without them." At least Racer agreed with him.

"And someone might die."

"Isn't that the idea?"

"He wasn't talking about Dread's Denomination, Psycho Swan. He was talking about the damn town they bloody kidnapped." He also had to agree that he was right. Just this one time. Again.

"We must use our love for humanity to bolster our resolve to wait. Oh Yeah." Cobra glared. If he heard that one more time today he was going to poison the guy so bad he would shit water for a week.

"Richard is right. We must have patience." This time it was Cavity Hair who complained.

"Midnight is the only one of us who actually has any patience and that's only when he is asleep." The man she referred to cracked open one red eye and glared.

"Do yourself a favor and don't say my name again until there is a good reason for me to be awake." His eye closed again and the pinkette shifted away from him nervously. Cobra threw himself on the ground and groaned.

"I'm bored."

"Then do something."

"Fuck you, Blueballs. There isn't anything to do here."

"Then go hunting. Killing something will make you feel better and feed us at the same time." That perked him up quite a bit.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

"They've taken hostages. We can't leave this to Fiore's incompetent Rune Knights any longer. Take our sisters with you."

"Both of them? What about..."

"She needs a break. It will be good for her. Find someone who can do recon to round out the group."

"Wh..."

"No. That little pain in the ass is staying right fucking here where we can limit the damage he can cause. He fucked a senator's wife last week. It's like he never bothers to ask first or even think. If I didn't know better I would think there wasn't a brain in his head sometimes." The dark haired man sitting accross the desk from his pale haired guild master and older brother chuckled.

"Fine, I'll find someone else. When do you want us to leave?"

"Before the sun rises."

"Consider us gone then."

"Be careful."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Greetings readers. Therashae and s** **assykitten1701 are back with some action. If you don't like drama, or crack ships, or laughing stop reading right now and go away. If you aren't familiar with the OCs in this work you need to go read Desna's stories and then come back and start over. If you think anyone outside of Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail you are to young to read this story. Roll film!**

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Erza was beginning to get a headache. Not only did they have Natsu and Gray bickering, but Gajeel and Bickslow were even louder. She hadn't thought that was possible. How did Laxus tolerate it? She glanced at her fellow S-class wizard. Magical headphones, that's how.

"So why are we here again?"

"Because this is where they 'first met' The Oracion Seis who are 'most' of Crime Sorciere now. Weren't you listening?"

"Nah. I heard Cosplayer say 'Here's the plan' and after that it all blurred together."

"Don't you ever take anything seriously you cackling jack in the box!"

"I happen to enjoy my life. Unlike some rusty corroded boulders." Gajeel roared and launched himself at Bickslow who let out an almost girly scream as the two dissapeared over a familiar cliff, babies trailing behind.

"Lucy, am I the only one with deja vu?"

"No. That's the same path Natsu took our first time here." Natsu abandoned his fight with Gray at the sound of his name.

"What path? We've been here before?" Lucy punted him after the two wizards who they could still hear. Erza couldn't blame her.

"Gray, if you would?"

"Ice Make Slide!" The half of the Thunder Legion left at the top of the cliff skipped the slide in favor of their own teleportation spells, but Erza and Lucy followed Gray.

The sound of maniacal laughter, echoed by yelps and even louder curses had the Fairy Tail mages exchanging bewildered looks even as they prepared to attack whatever was at the bottom of the cliff that they hadn't quite seen yet. Barely a moment later had everyone relaxing, and stifling their own bursts of laughter.

The pile of tangled wizards, with Natsu sitting quite proudly on top of them with a toothy grin, were cursing colorfully as they struggled to get up, only to be met with a solid flame covered fist knocking them back down.

"Do we even WANT to know what the hell happened?" Lucy huffed, cocking a hip and crossing her arms with a lifted brow. Laxus snorted in amusement and almost smiled at the scene before them.

Just barely managing to stop laughing, Cobra managed to bark out between snorts. "Ask Ironhide and Doll Freak, we were just getting here when we heard fighting and just as we looked up, those two imbeciles landed on Bueballs, quickly followed by Flame-dick!"

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Lucy strode forward, grabbed Natsu by his ear and yanked him from his bucking throne, ignoring his help of pain before carelessly tossing him to the ground. He sprawled there with a pout, rubbing his ear and glaring, even as she ignored him and turned toward the rest of the group with a small smile, glad to see that Midnight was actually awake and upright.

"Hopefully all of you weren't waiting too long." Erza cut in before Lucy could say anything, even as she reached down to yank the others to their feet, shutting up the curses they tried to give her with a simple glare.

"No worries, Erza, like Cobra said, we were just getting here when those three fell from above." Meredy said with a warm smile, running her gaze over all of them, ignoring the knowing glance Cobra gave her when her eyes hesitated for a moment too long on one particular mage.

"Alright, so now that we're all here, please tell me that someone at least has a seed of a plan." Midnight grumbled, leaning back against a large boulder to cross his arms. He wanted to get this mission over with and move on, get away from the person innocently causing him pain by being so close. Looking up from where he was kicking his heel against the boulder, he was quick to glare at the smirk that was thrown over his best friends shoulder. Damn his soul hearing!

"Who needs a plan when we can just go in there and beat 'em to a pulp!" Laxus zapped Natsu, who then groaned up from the ground. "Luce has a plan. She always has a plan, right Luce?"

"And you never follow it!" Lucy sighed. "All we know about this asshole guild is what Mr Mysterious told us in his note. They've been quietly growing in numbers and strength and for whatever reason they now have hostages. If you guys have more info to share that would be cool. Otherwise there's fifteen of us, twenty if you count Bix's babies. We should split into groups of three and do a perimeter check, placing runes or traps as we go. Four of the groups pick a direction, north, south, east, and west, and the fifth group be aerial or hold a base camp for us. Bix, if your babies are ok with it, one of them could go with each of us so we have a means to communicate quietly." Lucy stated firmly, running her eyes over the gathered mages, already mentally sorting them into groups.

"Fine by us, Cosplayer. I can fly with one baby, but we don't have Ever to fill out a three man aerial team. The Boss's lightning doesn't work that way and Lump-of-rock can't get off the ground." Gajeel growled at him.

"My flight armor would allow me to join you and give you a melee fighter on your team."

"Exactly. And we could have a dragon slayer on each ground team that way."

"If we left the rest of your team together then..."

"Actually, Jellal, that might not be best. I think we want at least one Fairy and one Witch on each team. We think differently. It will give us an extra edge."

"But Luce..."

"Blondie's right."

"I too, agree with Lucy."

"In that case I volunteer to go with the nightlight kids." Lucy giggled, but the rest of the group stared at Cobra blankly. He sighed. "Midnight and Lucy you idiots. It makes sense if you bother thinking about it. Besides it will be funny." The night half of the nightlight glared at him. Gray opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry, we'll keep your precious Tinkerbell safe."

"Lucy, is this acceptable to you?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"You do have a history..."

"Jellal, I have a history with everybody. Besides Gray and I are the only non-slayer Fairies on the ground teams and I guaranty Gray and Cobra would be at eachother's throats the minute they walked out of camp. If Cobra thinks Midnight rounds out our group best I trust his judgment on that."

"You really thought I was stupid enough to try and make her do something she didn't want to do? We all know that doesn't work." Every wizard present flinched. They all knew what happened when you tried to do that, most of them first hand.

"You say that like I'm a scary person." The group gave her the same look Laxus had in Gramps office. Lucy didn't get it. "Ok. Anyway. Meredy, would you be ok working with Gajeel? Whatever team he is on could use your... sensability." The pinkette shrugged.

"Sure. Does that make Gray our third?"

"Well," Lucy nibbled at her lip and glanced at Cobra who chuckled and nodded at her idea. "Gray is the only Fairy who is familiar with Angels current magic, so I was hoping they would be willing to work together..."

"I refuse to work with the stripper." Lucy glared.

"I anticipated that, Laxus. Angel do you think you could handle Gray and Natsu? You may have to go full on bitch mode to keep them in line, but I think you are woman enough for the job." Natsu tried to say he didn't need handled only to fall silent when Angel gave the two boys in question a dark grin.

"If you can handle those two I can handle these two." Lucy raised a single raised eyebrow at the half asleep reflector mage and the grinning slayer beside him.

"Are they really that bad?" Cobra cackled and a Racer groaned.

"They are best friends. Midnight doesn't sleep all the time you know."

"Shut your feather clad face, Angel." The glare he was giving her was far less than sleepy.

"She deserved to be warned before she wanders around in the wilderness with you two."

"At least I'm a civilized human being and not some sort of beast like..."

"You sure? Because what I just heard was pretty beastia..." Cobra suddenly threw himself away from Midnight, dodging a move that hadn't happened yet, but once in motion his whole body swung back around against his will to connect his face to Midnight's fist. Lucy's hands flashed out to catch one of Cobra's ears and the other snagging Midnight's single white braid. She sank down to the ground dragging them with her. She then shifted so she was leaning back against Midnight's chest and her legs were drapped over Cobra's lap, effectively pinning them in place unless they were willing to risk hurting her. She released them as soon as she was comfortable and they stopped struggling, which was almost instantly.

"So that leaves Racer and Richard with Laxus and Jellal with Meredy and Gajeel." Lucy was completely oblivious to the shocked and disbeleiving looks on her new teammates faces, though she did see Jellal giving her a worried look. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks Laxus and Jellal should be split up for balance of power reasons. Do we have any more info on the creepers we are hunting?" Jellal seemed to grow more serious before he spoke.

"We tracked them into the mountains near on the edge of the Wood Sea, part of the reason we asked you to meet us here. We haven't pinpointed their location any better than that. They may even have more than one branch up there. They have the numbers for it. The problem is..." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "When I said hostages it might have been an understatment." Cobra snorted.

"Understatment my ass. They have a whole damn town. Straight up took them right out of their beds. I didn't hear them coming and Racer wasn't fast enough to catch a single one. They hit the town suddenly and then fucking dissapeared."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Five sets of eyes looked down at the gathered mages below them, watching, just far enough back on the overhang that if any of the mages below looked up they wouldn't have been able to see them. Close enough for some of their group to overhear the discussion yet far enough away that they hadn't yet been heard by the poison slayer over the noise the crowd below was making.

"Are we just going to hang around with our hands down our pants or are we going to go?" One man huffed, twirling a small blade around his hand, utterly bored.

"You can shut it you ass, you shouldn't even fucking be here." A pair of bi-colored eyes rolled before focusing once more, pushing his magic carefully and with gentle encouragement had an owl hopping closer to the group of mages down below, trying to hear what he knew two of their group could hear almost as if they were already down with the other mages.

"Too late now, I have the job I have for a reason, I can hide even from my family. Besides, a chance to take out a large target that the Steel Council hasn't had a heavy hand in? You think I'm going to miss out on this?" The man's voice was smug before he bit back a yelp at the solid hand that clapped him upside the back of his head.

"As much as it irritates me to admit this, he's got a point. He'll be able to provide a distraction at the very least." A tall, light haired woman admitted, crossing her arms and closing her eyes as she leaned back against the boulder behind her. "Are we going to tell them we're here?"

"Not yet. I want to see how they handle this before getting involved. If we had known they would be here, we may not have needed to come after all." A tall man, with long dark hair, and deep blue eyes sighed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants even as he rocked back on his heels before glancing over at the fifth of their group. She was the smallest, quietest of them, but knew that she would be just as fierce as any of them in her fighting. "Be ready in case they end up needing help with any possible injuries."

"Duh. You really think I'd let any of them suffer for long if I can help it?" The smaller woman snarked, glaring up at her taller companion.

"No, I know better than that, though a couple of them down there you might want to smack around a bit with their attitudes."

"Thick skin thanks to you and the others, I'll survive. Fary Tail is obviously here, but do we know who the others are?" Both dark haired men shook their heads. Turning back to run her water colored eyes on the group below, she smirked. "Shall we go? They've split up as we thought they would, I call the group with the pink haired male. If that's who I think it is they might need me."

"I'll take the pink haired chicks group, wouldn't mind seeing how that turns out." The man who had been playing with the knife claimed before melting into the shadows.

"I'll head for the large blond then. He might prove a challenge." the tall blonde woman picked her group.

"I'll follow the maroon haired slayer. That group seems like the kind of trouble that will need my magic sooner or later." The tall male stated, rolling his head to pop his neck.

"Guess that leaves me with the aerial group and the red haired chick, maybe it'll work out for me. Wierd that you guys all seem to be avoiding that meeting. It will be easiest for me to keep track of them anyway once they take to the sky." The bi-colored eyed male shrugged his shoulders with acceptance. Their groups picked, the group of five split up, slipping into the shadows and night quietly.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Racer had offered to scout ahead, but Laxus held his little team together as they trailed up and down the eastern slopes of the mountains. They were in enemy territory right now as far as he was concerned and that meant you stay close to your party. It was logical. They weren't familiar with the territory and didn't know what kinds of wizards they might come across.

They had appointed team leaders before the big group split. No-one even questioned the fact that he, Jellal, and Erza would lead their teams. Natsu and Gray had faught over who would hold the authority between them until Angel smashed their heads together and declared that they would shut up and she would lead. He had personally expected a similar fight between Cobra and Midnight. Cobra however, had bestowed that honor on a bewildered Lucy and woken Midnight up enough to agree with him.

His response to the question of 'why' from Natsu had been 'she has a conscience'. No-one knew how to respond to that. So here he was, wandering around the wilderness with two wizards he didn't know. One of them wouldn't shut up and the other one wouldn't hold still. Really it wasn't all that different fron working with Evergreen and Bickslow. He shoved his soundpods on and ignored them. He focused instead on the feeling of being watched that he couldn't shake. He hadn't found where it was coming from yet, but he knew something was out there. Eyes and ears could be fooled by illusions, but he trusted his nose. So far all he could smell was trees and earth, the occasional forest animal and sunshine. Lots and lots of sunshine.

Which had him confused as hell since it was well after dark, and looking up he could see stars winking back down at them. Glancing to his right he considered having the small floating totem that had been assigned to their group pass a message along to Bix, but at the last moment decided against it. Maybe the smell of sunshine was just coming from the forest itself after having soaked in it all day and so still smelled like it. Even though the sun had been down for about five hours by that time.

Shaking his head, Laxus sent a small bolt at Racer when a grumble could be heard about him not going on ahead yet. Hopefully they came across some dark mages soon, he had energy he wanted to let off.

**Overkill Fieldtrip**

He didn't want to be here. He was restless, damn near jumping at shadows, his nerves on edge as his crimson gaze searched the trees and shrubbery around them. He didn't understand it, but something just wasn't sitting right with him. After running into the doom and gloom guild, and agreeing to split up into their own groups to search the area around the temple before heading into it, he felt something pressing in on him and it was driving his instincts nuts.

He was a little surprised that there had been so many powerful wizards gathered, but when he thought about what he had been told about this piece of shit dark guild that was growing far too quickly, he could maybe understand why there were so many of them. So now they were scouting the outer edges of the temple the dark guild was apparently using as their hide out, and he was trying to keep his senses open to everything around him, even as they were going haywire.

Then he saw it. Something in the shadows that shouldn't have been there had Gajeel breaking away from Meredy and Jellal with a silent snarl, ignoring their whispered protests as he dove into the shadows, disappearing quickly. He was even quicker to dodge the sharp blade that flew at him end over end, snapping out his hand to catch it on the fly. The smirk that crossed his face was nothing short of smug and evil as he lifted the blade and bit into the metal...only to let out a heartfelt moan of pure pleasure as the smooth flavor of the knife exploded across his tastebuds and he felt energy rush through him. Against his will he felt his body loosen into muscle melting relaxation, and could only blink when he felt his inner dragon surge forth, slamming into his mental walls with a mix of snarls and purrs.

Well...that was unexpected.

"That's certainly different. Never had someone have that kind of reaction to my knives, at least not after eating them like that." A smooth baritone voice echoed in the shadows around Gajeel, causing him to narrow his eyes as he darted through the darkness, gaze intense in his determination to find the voice.

"Oh, you won't find me handsome. Not unless I come to you. That just might be worth my while though..." The voice whispered, trailing across his skin in a caress that had Gajeels iron scales appearing then disappearing in waves of sensation. He didn't understand why he was having such trouble with his dragon right then.

"Oooh you wouldn't happen to be a dragon slayer would you? And you ate metal...I can only assume you're none other than 'Black Steel Gajeel' right? And to think it's not even my birthday...'

**Overkill Fieldtrip**

'Damn, it's been months since I've seen him, has he gotten even hotter? Is that even possible?'

Cobra had to bite back a laugh as Lucy's inner monolgue whispered through his head, even as she kept sharp eyes on the forest on her side of the path they were walking.

'Fuck it all to hell, I should've gone with one of the other groups, being so close to her right now is torture...and don't you dare fucking laugh Erik, I know you can fucking hear me!'

Cobra had to swallow the laugh building in his throat, turning it into a light cough even as Midnight kept his eyes on his side of the path, his face blank of any emotion. Cobra had ended up in the, some would consider it, unfortunate spot of being between the two mages and was fighting every snarky comment he wanted to say to either of them. They should be happy, he was going completely against his very nature! Hearing a slight tinkling noise, Cobra glanced over to see that Lucy had shifted her hands to her keys strapped to her hip, eyes narrowed, even as the small totem that had come with them balanced on her head.

Seeing her stance shift like that had Cobra opening his senses even more, trying to find what she was looking for when the sharp snap of breaking branches broke the quiet night air, followed by a cursing yelp as Midnight disappeared into a hole not too far ahead of them. The additional snapping sound Cobra heard had him cringing and hurrying to the edge of what they realized was a trap. Fuck! He knew they should've stayed together. Peering over the edge of the hole, Lucy leaned forward to reach down to Midnight, only to have Cobra grip her shoulder as she started to tip too far, almost falling to the hole as well.

"We don't need both of you down in there Tink, can you get one of your spirits to help bring him out?" Cobra asked, his voice still heard clearly even through the colorful curses that were coming from the illusion mage further down. He could see the slight gray pallor to his friends already pale skin, the sheen of sweat starting to slick his skin, and the very awkward angle that his left leg and arm was sitting at. The crunching sound he had heard earlier had been clear enough, but he hoped that it had only been one limb not two that had sustained damage. How the fuck were they going to do anything with Midnight injured like this?! The faint smell of mint that Cobra had noticed before, but had passed it off as being part of the forest, became stronger, almost like it was concentrated, had Cobra spinning around with a snarl and his claws extending with poison dripping from them.

"Calm down slayer, we're on the same side." A smooth voice brushed over him, causing his eyes to narrow as a tall man with long dark hair and silver eyes appeared before him. Cobra didn't bother to look over his shoulder at Lucy as he heard her mentally call for Virgo, a mere brush of her fingers over the needed key being enough to summon her. He hadn't realized that she had gotten that strong, and could silently admit he was impressed. Barely a moment later had Midnight's labored breathing get louder as he was carefully set down next to Cobra, before Virgo straightened, and with a rare show of emotion, launched herself at the newcomer.

"Virgo? Dear gods, Virgo!" The man laughed, catching the spirit in his arms and spinning her around in delight before setting her back on her feet. The chains that hung from her wrists clinked quietly as she turned back to their group.

"Virgo? You know this guy?"

"Indeed I do. It's alright Princess, Master Cristoff is the lunar dragon slayer, he'll be able to help your friend with his injuries as well." The maid spirit said with a bow. The answering sigh from the man, Cristoff, behind her was answer enough even as he stepped forward.

"We've gone over this before Virgo, I am not your master, I am your friend, and I can only assume this is the infamous Princess Lucy that I've heard so much about." Cristoff said with a smile.

"Indeed it is Master Cristoff." Virgo confirmed with another nod.

"Enough with the chitchat, we've gotta find a way to get Midnight some help, unless you've missed that he's currently injured!" Cobra snarled, his hands curling into fists. He hated this feeling of to his friend, he was a touch surprised to see Lucy already kneeling next to Midnight on his right side, holding his hand and running soothing fingers through dual colored hair.

"That won't be a problem, Mister Erik." Virgo stated flately. Before Cobra could snarl at her for the use of his given name, she continued. "Being the lunar dragon slayer, son of Nurem who is mate to Draco the celestial dragon, Cristoff has healing abilities, ones that go far beyond even what Miss Wendy can do."

Seeing the shocked gazes the three other mages gave him, Cristoff merely shrugged with a smirk before lifting glowing hands and coming closer.

**Overkill Fieldtrip**

"There are too many birds." These were the first words spoken since they split from the larger group.

"Seriously, man? Too many birds? What does that even mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I wasn't speaking in code or in another language, Bickslow."

"Well, you do have a tendency to do th-"

"What is it that bothers you about the birds, Freed?" Erza cut Bickslow off with a roll of her eyes.

"There are too many willing to come close to us. Normally wildlife would steer clear of humans in their territory. These seem to be watching us. I'm concerned that we may be under observation by the enemy."

"Guys?"

"That is quite concerning."

"Hey, Freed?"

"Indeed. It may no longer be wise to remain air-borne."

"Erza?"

"I see what you mean. It leaves us vulnerable if they are aware of our presence."

"Oh, for the love of.. Guys! Hello!"

"What is it, Bickslow?"

"Not an enemy, that's for sure."

"What makes you say that?" Freed asked with crossed arms. Bix pointed to the hummingbird hovering in front of him.

"Enemies don't try to get your attention when you start getting suspicious." They watched the little green bird for a moment. It hovered. Zipped a few feet toward the ground, came back and repeated the motion. "I think we are supposed to follow it." The rest of the flying creatures around them dispersed with those words, though the hummingbird remained.

"So we follow the bird then." Erza followed the bird this time, Bickslow and Freed following her. She would have drawn her sword on the man they found if it hadn't been for his very peaceful demeanor and Bickslow's reaction to his presence. She heard her teammate facepalm more than saw it since the man was behind her and wearing a metal visor.

"The fuck are you doing in Fiore man?" He punched his shoulder. One of those 'guy' things Erza still didn't understand.

"Master Kaleb sent us to deal with the problem you are apparently already dealing with."

"Us?"

"Cristoff and your sisters."

"Both of them?"

"Xally is on a holiday break and he told Cris she needed a break. Course somebody happened to see us leaving in the middle of the night and decided to come along too."

"Vander. That sneaky little shit. Where the hell are they?"

"We split up to follow you guys. Cris said we weren't getting involved unless we needed to."

"Bickslow? Are you going to introduce us?"

"Right, Sorry. Erza, this is Beck, a beastmaster mage. He is a member of the White Sea guild. Apparently half my fucking family is here and they didn't feel the need to tell me. Beck this is Erza Scarlett, one of our S-class wizards a master of requip magic."

"A pleasure to meet you, Beck."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Erza. It's nice to see you again, Freed.

"Likewise. It has been some time since Bickslow brought us to visit upon our return from Tenrou island."

"I'll let you guys get back to your search pattern. I just wanted to let you know I was here so you didn't attack me since my birds were making you nervous. I'll keep an eye on you from down here though if you don't mind."

"I have no objections to that. Come boys." Erza launched herself into the air, followed by Freed.

"Duty calls man. Don't let my worthless brothers leave without saying anything." He hopped on his baby and took off. "My sisters either!" Beck chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He then mumbled to himself. "Not that I could stop them. Xally maybe, but that chick is terrifying if you get on her bad side."

**Overkill Fieldtrip**

Their bickering was going to drive her up the closest tree, she swore to all of the heavens above her. She certainly had a newfound respect for her fellow celestial mage. She put up with Midnight and Cobra all of the time, and these two, who were as different as fire and ice, literally, made her appreciate her two guildmates all the more now. She wasn't sure how Lucy had managed to last as long as she had with these two and not go insane.

She was going to treat Lucy to a glass- her thoughts were cut off as the bickering increased- scratch that, she was going to treat Lucy to an entire bottle of wine at this point, maybe even a good lunch. How Lucy had managed to maintain her sunny disposition being around these two for so long, she had no idea, and obviously needed lessons from the other woman.

"Would you stop your whining already flame-tard?!"

"What was that icicle dick?!"

"You heard me! Your constant whining is grating on my nerves! We're supposed to be looking quietly and your whining is going to give us away!"

"Well good! I hope that it does! Just walking around is boring, I wanna fight already! Fight me Gray!"

"Hell no asshole! I want to be prepared unlike some idiots!"

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?!"

"You've just proved my point when you can't even tell who I'm talking about!"

Letting out a mental groan, Angel reached out, grabbed two different ears and slammed the pink haired head against the black haired head, taking satisfaction in the yelps of pain that came from them before she let them drop to the ground to rub at the abused spots on their aching heads.

"Are you two done flirting now or do we need to pull out a picnic for you two to have a date and discuss the obvious attraction you two have for each other?" Angel whisper demanded, fisting her hands on her hips and narrowing her gaze on the two men before her. If she hadn't been paying such close attention, she likely would've missed it.

The way Natsu's cheeks turned a bright pink, eyes full of fear as they shot up to her, then to Gray before focusing on some shrubbery to the side of their path, even as Gray denied what she said.

"Flirting with that flame asshole?! Hell no! What the hell do you take me for?!" Gray fumed shooting to his feet, hands closed tightly at his sides, not noticing the frost that was starting to creep from his hands. The flaming fist that slammed into his cheek suddenly had Gray cursing and stumbling to the side before he turned to see Natsu storming off, his entire body engulfed in flames. The heat pumping off of him was enough to cause nearby trees and shrubbery to start to smolder, nearly catching flame before Gray used a mist of ice to cool the smoking embers before they followed after him. They had only just managed to cover about twelve yards, following the curve in the path where Natsu had disappeared around a moment before when Natsu's overly warm hand caught Gray in the chest and stopped them in their tracks.

Angel was just about to snap something at him when he lifted his hand, pointing to his ear, and she knew they needed to be quiet. Sure enough, she watched as he crouched slightly and started easing forward, hands lighting once more. Gray was quick to follow, his own hands beginning to frost over again as he followed Natsu in silence. Narrowing her eyes on them, Angel took mental note of how they worked together, so seamlessly as long as they werent bickering, to speak with Cobra about later, and followed after them, her steps light and sure just like theirs were.

She was damn near holding her breath when Natsu put on a burst of speed and darted around a large tree, a flaming fist landing with surety, and a yelp being heard clearly. Exchanging a quick glance, Gray and Angel followed quickly, and she found her eyes rolling when she saw a man with his dick hanging out, stretched out on the ground and rubbing an aching spot on his jaw. Barely a moment passed before the man was lurching to his feet with a snarl.

This of course didn't last long when the man launched himself at Natsu only to be slammed into by a wall of ice and pinned to the tree that he had been relieving himself on, the ice spreading around the tree completely to trap him.

"Dammit Ice princess this one was mine!"

"Knock it off flame for brains, if we'd left him to you we wouldn't get the information we need to get into their hide out." Gray huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back against a near by tree. A moment later had Gray staggering in place with a curse as a magical bullet shot through his shoulder, his arm immediately going numb. Spinning around with a snarl, Natsu immediately let a roar go, not noticing or really caring as the plant life went up in flames instantly, drving the man who had attacked them from between the trees. Staying near the trapped in ice mage, Angel made sure he didn't try to call out to anyone else, even as she watched the fight ensue between Natsu and the other dark mage.

"We should've realized that if there was a dark mage taking a piss then there was likely back up close by." Angel muttered, gritting her teeth even as the coppery smell of blood teased her nose. Glancing over at Gray who had decided to post himself on the other side of the trapped mage, she saw the blood dripping down his arm even as he cupped a hand over the wound and iced it over. "Are you going to be alright over there? That looks pretty bad."

"I'll be fine until we can get to a healer, we have a job to finish first. I'm honestly surprised that Natsu didn't smell the other mage when we got here." Gray stated, hissing through his teeth as the ice quickly numbed the pain pulsing from his shoulder. He couldn't feel the rest of his arm below the wound and he knew that wasn't exactly good. He hated that to keep it from getting further damaged he may have to have Natsu cauterize the damn thing. His ice could only do so much after all. Not even five minutes later had Natsu coming back, dragging an unconscious mage behind him before he tossed the limp body to the feet of the mage still pinned to the tree.

Seeing the exasperated looks that Angel and Gray gave Natsu as they looked from him to the raging fire behind him, he shrugged a bit sheepishly, getting ready to turn and inhale what flames he could when the first ribbon of water appeared. They all fell back into battle stances when more water rose from the nearby creek to douse the runaway fire.

"Are you some kind of special idiot? Can you not control yourself? How many allies would die in a forest fire, huh?!" A soft female voiced snapped as a new mage strode forward, shoving her way between doused bushes, glaring at the mages who were watching her closely. "Oh stand down all of you, damn. I'm on your side. Be glad I am too, otherwise I'm not sure how Laxus would take hearing you let something like this happen."

"Who the hell are you?" Angel demanded shifting to put herself a bit further in front of Gray. Suspecting what she had seen between the fire and ice mages she didn't want to chance things going from bad to worse if something happened to Gray. There were some benefits to having a dragon slayer for a teammate, she learned all sorts of things to keep an eye out for when it came to their moods.

"A friend. My name's Xally, younger sister to Bickslow, water mage, and healer, so if you can smooth your hackles, I can heal that shoulder wound." Xally stated with a nod to Gray. Seeing Natsu spin towards the dark haired mage, she didn't miss the nearly quiet whimper that escaped him.

"What the fuck happened?!" Natsu demanded, striding over to trace surprisingly gentle fingers along the edge of the ice that was currently protecting the wound. He completely ignored it when Gray lifted a hand to his face and groaned.

"You idiot! I got shot by the mage that you just knocked the fuck out!"

"Alright boys, before we start this again, lets get Gray healed, and then we can get the information needed to get into the guilds hide out. I see you have one of my brothers babies. Can you let Daddy Bix know that we're going to need him baby?" Xally rolled her eyes before easing closer, lifting softly glowing hands to the shoulder that Gray released his ice on. He didn't notice how much care Xally exercised, nor the careful eye she kept on the narrow eyed Natsu who was standing fairly close.

Moments after Xally finished with Gray's shoulder a cackling Bickslow dropped out of the sky to swoop her into a spinning hug. The arrival of the aerial team distracted a hovering Natsu just enough that Gray didn't notice he had been hovering in the first place. Bickslow however, being far more observant than people generally gave him credit for, noticed and wondered to himself if this mission would be the one that pushed one of them to the breaking point.

Natsu found Beck's magic fascinating, especially given the effect it had on the dragon within him, a slight pull and general soothing calm. Gray instantly disliked the man, though he couldn't have said why if asked. He didn't say anything of course, but it was obvious to several of the little group. Angel snickered at him, but refused to say what she found so amusing. When a dark haired man literally popped out of the shadows he was almost attacked, accept Bickslow gave a happy shout and tackled him to the ground and wrestled him into a headlock

"Vander, you little shit. Kaleb's gunna be pissed you snuck off again, but damn I'm glad to see you!" Vander dissapeared only to show back up leaning against a tree and grinning.

"Trust me, bro, I'm very glad to be here. This trip is looking like it will be all sorts of fun."

"Your type of fun always gets somebody in trouble." Xally grumbled, proven apparently correct when a very distressed Gajeel appeared out of the shadows. The growl he sent at the other shadow mage said he was not happy with him. His guildates could clearly read confusion in his eyes though. Vander smirked and flicked a newly manifest knife at Gajeel's head. He caught it and glared at the thing as if it were a poisonous snake, before shoving it in his pocket. Vander made an exaggerated pouty face before smirking again.

"Saving my gift for later, huh handsome?" Gajeel hissed at him. Erza looked appalled. Xally facepalmed.

"This isn't Bosco, Van." Bickslow sounded aggravated. "You can't just..." He blinked at looked back and forth between the two. "Oh... Well, this is just fucking fantastic, really. Could this get any more complicated?" Jellal flew in with Meredy just in time for her to hear that comment and add her own.

"Aren't they just adorable!" Gajeel growled at her and Natsu cracked up laughing. Gray looked from his hysterical teammate, who had collapsed onto the ground, up to where Gajeel was twitching and obviously thinking of killing his fellow dragon slayer.

"I don't get it." Angel patted him on the head.

"We know."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Things Happen

**Sorry this took longer than our hoped for week guys. We both had... life stuff hit us pretty hard. This chapter is also shorter than the last one. Again with the life stuff thing. We are already working on the next one. So. On with the show!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. White Sea's wizards are Desna's.**

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

"Ok," Tink had her hands spread out as if holding them all still through will power would help her think. "Let me get this straight. Your mother, Nurem, is the lunar dragon who is mated to the celestial dragon Drago who is a celestial spirit as well as a real dragon who knows Virgo and used to send her with messages and gifts to Nurem because if he visited her himself it would draw Acnologia's attention. So you know Virgo, who knows a real living breathing dragon and never told us! Natsu is going to lose his flipping mind!"

"She was in hiding. If Virgo told you it might have reached Acnologia." It was about to get a whole lot more complicated. He could hear it.

"Unkie Chris? Hugs for Pipi?"

"Pipi! Hey baby! Come here." The sight of the big slayer hugging the little wooden totem was cute and precious as fuck. Cobra gagged. The wheels in Tink's head started spinning faster.

'Unkie? Uncle. The slayer from Bosco is Bickslow's brother? I didn't know he had a brother. Wait a minute. I've heard of this guy. Bosco has two slayers. Siblings. Arman Pradesh's adopted children. That makes Bickslow..."

"Cristoff, I hope you aren't very attached to your brother, because I'm going to kill him."

"Not that I doubt he deserves it, but which brother and why are you planning to murder him?"

"Bickslow, why would I kill one of your other brothers?"

"I dont know why you are killing this one so I couldn't say."

"Because he knew! The crazy joker knows I all but worship the ground your father walks on and he never fucking told me!"

"Told you what Miss Lucy?"

"That he was the son of my idol! I'm going to rip the feather off his stupid hat and strangle him with it I swear to Mavis!"

'Gods she is so sexy when she gets angry. She glows just like the star she is.' Cobra snickered at Midnight who glared at him. 'Fuck you, you overgrown skink.'

"Daddy in trouble? Cosplayer kill daddy?"

"PipI, no honey. I'm not really going to kill him. You know how Natsu makes me really mad sometimes and your Daddy thinks it's funny? This is like that."

"Oh. Funnies on Daddy." The little soul-in-a-box was giggling. The grin in his best friend's face where he trailed in Tink's footsteps reminded him a little of the days when Brain still had a hold on his soul.

"Little one, Lucy is going to put the funnies all over your daddy." 'And it's going to be glorious'

"Damn strait." Midnight wasn't the only one looking forward to that.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Racer was about bored out of his brain. They had wandered around in the dark for hours and had yet to find a single thing of any interest. Richard had talked and chattered until Laxus had had enough and hit him with a bolt of lightning. The creepy little doll was leading them back to the others now. They had and enemy and were preparing to assault the temple the dark guild was hiding in. He would have run on ahead, but the Fairy leading their group had him holding back. He had been hit with lightning enough times already to respect his decision. The guy had a temper like Cobra with magic power on Jellal's level to back it with.

Something seemed to be bothering the big blond. His eyes jumped from shadow to shadow, like he expected one of them to jump out and bite them. When Richard had asked him about it he had just shaken his head and his scowl had deepened. Racer just hoped whatever had the S-class mage nervous either hurried up and attacked them or went the hell away.

The sulking hulk suddenly threw himself into the dense foliage with a flash of yellow lightning. A terrified scream echoed around them followed by a deep beastial growl that caused Racer to shudder. The Fairy came back dragging a man behind him, who he dropped to the ground between the three of them like wet laundry.

"Start talking coward."

"I don't know anything!" Laxus snarled and the man gave a terrified whimper. "I-I've heard of you. You're Laxus Dreyer, the Thunder God. What do you want? Why are you up here? Nobody ever comes up here!" The Thunder God smiled. Racer liked it better when he was scowling. In his experience slayers were scary as fuck when they were happy.

"Hunting. I'm not after mice like you, so why don't you be a good little minion and point me toward more challenging prey, before I decide I'm hungry enough to make do with you." He turned his smile to the forest around them when several more wizards made an appearance. "That's more like it." The way the man threw himself into the fight said Racer wasn't the only one who had been bored.

None of these wizards were particularly powerful, however they did seem to be multiplying. The fact that Laxus's magic was noisy and flashy seemed to be drawing them like flies to honey. Just when they reached the point where they were becoming annoying a ray of bright light dropped Midnight, Cobra, Lucy, and an unfamiliar dark-haired man wielding deadly moonlight into the middle of the fight. Racer had never been afraid of the moon before today, but he would never look at it the same way again.

"Cobra! They have to be coming from somewhere. Find out where!"

"Quit being bossy, Tink. I'm already on it!"

"You were the one who said she should be in charge, you asshole!"

"Doesn't mean I don't have the right to be my very own asshole self, you sick puppy!"

"Would you two either kiss or focus!"

"Awe, that's sweet, Tink, but I'm not really into that kind of triangle shit. I don't like sharing."

"What does that even mean?"

"Shut up you gossiping old lady!" Wow. Those three were unbelievable. They just kept going, all while beating the shit out of the Dread's Denomination wizards.

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

"Howdy do, my Lady?"

"Let 'em have it Sagittarius. Give Richard room to work. Information, Cobra! You getting us some, or do I need to find someone who is better equipped to handle this?" Cobra cackled madly as he tackled one of the wizards to the ground and just held him there as he struggled and flailed.

"Fuck, Tink, you have no idea how that sounded do you? Midnight's gunna need a hankie and a transfusion if you keep this up."

"Shut it you perv!" Laxus started laughing from his side of the large clearing they were rapidly creating with their magical battle.

"Blondie's right. You have what it takes or is somebody else going to have to finish the job?"

"I will absolutely poison your face, Sparkles! Shut the hell up!"

"Wow," Came from the new guy, who was apparently a dragon slayer, though Racer still had no idea where he had come from. "It's like you're all a bunch of kids. I feel right at home."

"I'm still murdering your brother when I find him!" Brother? Lucy wasn't really the murder type.

"Found it!" Cobra blew a cloud of poison into the face of the wizard he held to the ground, before grabbing Richard and running off. "Don't wait up for us kids. Catch up when you get bored!"

"You stupid asshole! Don't leave the group!"

"Yeah, like Blondie said. You die remember we were right about you being idiots!" The number of wizards started rapidly decreasing shortly after that.

"Well, that was fun. Chris, this is Racer. Chris is Bickslow's brother. Umm..." The blond wrinkled her nose at the two slayers, who seemed to be involed in some sort of staring match. "You two know each other?"

"Only by reputation, Miss Lucy. It's nice to finally meet you, Laxus."

"Cristoff. We should follow the idiots."

"Right." Lucy grabbed a wide-eyed Midnight by the hand and headed off in the direction Cobra had dragged Richard. They found them sitting, or lounging in Cobra's case, in front of a hillside that had obviously been on the receiving end of Richard's magic.

"Took you long enough, Tink."

"Shut up, Toxic Waste."

"Richard can open this back up whenever you are ready. It's a side entrance to their biggest hideout. Or guildhall, if you wanna call it that."

"Nice. Well I'll defer to Laxus while our groups travel together."

"Of course you will, Blondie. Open her up. Let's find us some more fun."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Emzadi had followed her chosen group for a while. She was almost certain the big blond was her brother's friend Laxus, a dragon slayer on level with a wizard saint. She could have lots of fun riding that train while she was in Fiore. Then she caught a scent on the breeze and before she knew it her inner dragon had her abandoning her assigned post to chase it down. The smell of sun-warmed roses and almonds this late into the night had her dragon desperate to taste the person the scent originated from.

She followed the scent around the base of the mountain, her dragon alternating between happy purring and desperate rage. Mate. Her mate was here. She had to find them. She had to find her mate now, before one of the others she could smell stole her mate from her.

Her mate was in a large crowd of people when she caught up to the source of their scent. Her brothers were there, Vander and Bickslow, as well as her sister Xally and Beck. She could smell two other dragons in the group and three more females. This just wouldn't do. One of them would take her mate from her. He was hers and she would not share. For now she would wait, and watch, but if any of them touched her mate she would kill them.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

I don't get it..." Gray trailed off, watching the mages that had gathered blankly. Feeling a hand pat him on the head, he was quick to shove Angels' hand off of his head.

"We know." Angel smirked before turning away from him. "Alright folks, we managed to get one piece of shit dark mage. Well one and a half if you count the crispy one. Any suggestions on how to get the info we need out of him?" She asked, gesturing to the pinned in ice mage. "I know you Fairies tend to frown on torture."

"Normally yeah, but this is a special occasion." Bix spoke up, taking a step forward after pulling his eyes away from the still smirking Vander and glowering Gajeel. "I got this. The rest of you will want to close your eyes though."

"What are you going to do?" Jellal asked, brows furrowing.

"Something that I don't want the rest of you getting caught up in." With that Bix pushed back his visor and leaned down. Rolling his own eyes that were starting to glow, Bix merely lifted his hands and forced the mages eyes open as he tapped into his magic, eyes shining brightly. Startled curses echoed around him as the others slammed their eyes shut, though the green glow still showed through their eyelids.

Hearing muffled grunts that led to quiet screams, Gray felt his hands clenching and didn't think much of leaning towards the heat source that he suddenly felt in front of him. Feeling the deep cloth of what he figured was a shirt, he pressed closer, oddly enjoying the heat pumping against him through the cloth. Moments passed before the tortured sounds stopped and the glow died away.

"Alright folks, it's safe." Gray opened his eyes to find himself leaning against Natsu's back. What the hell? One; why was he even over here? Two; why was he touching the flame brain? Three; why was Natsu letting him? Gray backed away and shook his head, missing the lost look Natsu cast his way. He focused back on what Bickslow was saying.

"Looks like this place has got a number of entrances, all of them hidden, but the largest one is nearby. Apparently the entrance is hidden by an illusion, a pretty strong one. We'll either need Freeds runes or maybe even Midnights skills to get in." Bickslow explained, stepping back and letting the mans head roll forward as the mage fainted. A sudden breeze blew around them, and Bix found himself fighting off a shudder, even as a sense of apprehension slammed through him. Swallowing the ocean of saliva that flooded his mouth, he strode off towards the hidden entrance, waving for everyone to follow him.

Thankfully Freed was able to break through the illusion gaurding the entrance. It was a good thing they didn't need Midnight because Bickslow lost contact with the two babies currently not with the group. They were together last he had heard though, so nobody worried. That group had Laxus, Cobra, Cristoff, and Emzadi in it, not to mention the other four wizards were nothing to sneeze at. Everybody pittied the enemy that chose to take them on.

They walked for several minutes before Natsu accidently activated a defense spell that collapsed a section of the tunnel they were in right when they got to a fork in the tunnel. The only injury was a minor one. Xally had no trouble at all mending the scrape on Meredy's arm. Freed showed a surprising amount of concern over the almost bloodless wound and slapped a fear rune on Natsu that made him jumpy and cautious to the point of psychotic for a while.

The rear gaurd of their party was cut off in the cave in. Jellal had Popo with him, who reported that they were fine. He took the other tunnel and told them to keep going. He was a wizard saint and the whole group considered him nigh unbeatable at this point, so they shrugged and moved on.

Gajeel and Meredy split off at the next crossroads. Gajeel grumbled, but his shoulders seemed to relax a little when Vander voiced his intention to go with them. Meredy squeeled almost silently as she followed them into the dark tunnel, sendind a cheery wave at Freed as she left. The rest of them walked in silence for several more minutes before coming to a place where several tunnels joined.

"You..." That low growled word, snaking out to wrap around him had Bickslow freezing in place and breaking out in a cold sweat. The low chuckles, and one evil cackle that echoed it had him shuddering. He was fighting every instinct to run, every instinct to even move. Somehow he knew, he just knew that if he tried to run, it'd only make things worse. Gulping hard against the lump of fear that lodged itself in his throat, he slowly, carefully, inch by inch turned his head to the side, letting his eyes be the last thing to look over his shoulder.

The clenched, shaking fists were the first thing he saw. Long golden blonde hair swaying in the slight breeze drew his gaze further. Quick glances behind her had a whimper strangling his voice box. Two lean men, both with arms crossed, hidden further in the shadows, flanked her. Another male, much broader in shoulder, towered over them from behind, and a large fanged grin gleamed in what little bit of light there was.

He was fucked. He didn't know what he had done, or said, to cause the aura of pure violence nearly pulsing from the otherwise sunny celestial mage, but he knew he was going to be walking away limping as his brother wasn't likely to help heal him. Then she lifted her fists. Bickslow let out a high pitched scream like a girls (that he would later deny that until he was deep in the ground) and bolted, trying to call for his babies to help him, only for Midnight to reflect him back in Lucy's direction.

"Traitor!" Bix yelped, stumbling backwards as she stalked closer to him. Something caught on his ankle and he found himself sprawled on his back with a curse and cringe. Rolling slightly to his side, he felt his jaw drop at the sight of one of his sweeter babies, Pipi, under his ankle before darting away to dance playfully around Lucy.

"We've all been looking forward to this to much to let you run." The fact that it was his brother Cristoff who said this nearly had Bix ready to beg for mercy from Lucy. He was saved from what he was sure would have been a fate worse than death when a ball of purple light appeared in the middle of the froup and just as quickly exploded. Richard and Midnight managed to contain most of the damage, but by the time the light faded their were spells flying everywhere.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

She could hear fighting. Screams of pain and fear and rage. The creature inside her growled weakly. It wanted out, to fight, but she knew from experience they were weak and useless in a fight. Maybe if they could somehow free themselves from the drain on their magic, maybe then they would have the strength to free her, but she doubted it. Far away the fighting continued. The sound wasn't new. The guild faught amongst themselves often. This sounded more vicious than usual, but she had no doubts the outcome would be the same. Whoever won would come for her to claim their prize, they always did. She would fight of course, but it would do her no good.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Tunnel Maze

**Hey peeps. We're back! As previously mentioned sassykitten1701 co-authored this chapter with me. Let us know what you think of the ships we've revealed so far when you review this chapter! We are also searching for good ship names for Gajeel and Vander (Gander has already been rejected for obvious reasons). Umm... I think that's it.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Duh. All White Sea wizards mentioned in this story were created by Desna.**

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Jellal couldn't shake the feeling that he was not alone. Popo's silent presence would have been the obvious answer to that sensation, but He was fairly certain it was more than that. He saw no one though, sensed no magic, heard no noise. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow, frantically searching, and then, finally he saw her step out of the dark.

"I've been waiting for you, Handsome." Bright magenta eyes pulled him in and he found himself glad to see her. "I felt it when that spell went off and you were seperated from your friends." Long waves of purple hair billowed around her as she came closer. "How could they just leave you alone like this." Her full lips pouted and he found himself leaning toward her. "Anything could happen to you." Her hips swayed side to side and he was finding it hard to breath. "I'm glad I had the chance to find you though. All alone."

A rumble sounded through the tunnel, but he ignored it. She reached an elegant hand toward him and he held his breath, waiting for her touch. It never came. A blur of orange and light shot past him with a loud snarl, slamming the woman into the wall. The minute he was freed from her gaze he collapsed, gasping for air and backing away.

The golden blur than had freed him from the seduction spell held the purple haired wizard against the wall by her throat, her feet flailing harmlessly a good two feet above the ground. There was a vicious growl emanating from the newcomer that Jellal found very familiar. He had heard it directed at himself once, by Natsu, and many times since Cobra had joined Crime Sorciere. The wizard with hair like molten sunlight was a dragon slayer, and she was out for blood, preferably as a side dish to death.

"You made a very stupid mistake that you will never be repeating." Her voice was rich and smooth and went straight to his belly like spiced rum. "You will never touch my mate. He is mine!" His jaw dropped. Her what now? His eyes slammed shut when a bright glow enveloped the women. When the light had faded he opened his eyes to see nothing but a flurry of ash in the wind where the wizard who had come after him once was. The slayer turned glowing orange eyes to him and purred. No joke, no exaggeration, the woman was purring at him. It was... incredibly sexy and terrifying.

"Umm. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Her red genie-type clothing seemed to flutter around her even in the still air of the tunnel as she prowled closer. Jellal leapt to his feet and took a step back.

"So... umm..." He swallowed and backed up again. "You must be Bickslow's sister Emzadi. It's nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." The tone in her voice made him shudder and it suddenly seemed to be a lot hotter. She kept coming closer and he glanced around frantically for something to distract her.

"So, dark guild, maybe we should go?" Wow. He sounded desperate even to himself.

"Hmm. We could." She didn't though.

"Did you want something?"

"My mate." No. No way.

"Maybe you should, um, go find him."

"I already did." Well shit.

"That's... No?"

"Yes." That one word was just pure sex.

"I'm not really... mate material."

"Oh?" She didn't sound convinced. "Why is that?"

"History?" She was way to close for his brain to work properly. "Lots of... bad... history..." She was close enough for him to smell her sweet, warm, feminine scent.

"I don't care. You are my mate." His brain borrowed a phrase he heard from Cobra on a regular basis. Hell to the fuck no. He activated his Meteor spell and fled.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Somehow, during the scramble of battle Cobra had found himself separated from his team. That pissed him off because he had chosen that team intentionally because he could tolerate their brand of crazy. Even their forth Boscan member had been more tolerable than most people. Now however, he was stuck in the middle of a tunnel maze with a rune mage who had no imagination and a fucking baby doctor. His dragon was being pissy too, and while he didn't know why it definitely was not helping his mood.

"Can you not, just, draw a map or something?"

"Runes don't work that way."

"Runes work however you write them to work! Just think outside the box!" The green haired man reacted as if he had suggested he eat his own child.

"The rules are there for a reason!"

"Good gods! You two have never worked together before have you?" Cobra gave The water mage his best are-you-stupid look. "Don't make shit-on-my-shoe eyes at me! I have brothers and my only sister is way scarier than you could ever hope to be!" He overheard a memory of a large chunk of vaporized sea resulting in a change in ocean tides and a whole years worth of weather and migration patterns. He had to admit that was pretty fucking scary. "Also, I work with children as a medical professional." She glared at him and the things she started remembering were causing the blood to drain from his face. "You can not scare me."

"You're crazy as a Fairy!"

"I will consider that a compliment. I have only the highest respect for my brother's guild. Now. Freed, I know this jackass has messed with you and thrown you off, but my brother says you are reliable in a pinch. Since this cave is messing with the slayers senses can you point us in the direction of something that is not another empty hallway?"

"I shall endeavor to do my best Miss Xally." Cobra bared his teeth at the females back, but before he could do any more than that a giant ball of water dropped out of nowhere right on top of his head. He would murder anyone who ever dared to bring up the undignified squawk that escaped him when the cold water hit his skin. He hadn't heard it coming. All these Boscan wizards had this weird fuzzy shield up that kept him from hearing them unless he specifically tried.

"What in Zeref's asshole is your problem woman!" The box-brained rune mage was silent and wide eyed, but Cobra could hear him silently applauding. "I oughta string you up by your intestines!"

"But you won't." Freed's whole face was twitching.

"And what gives you that idea?"

"I work with kids and have brothers." Like that was an explanation. She still had her back to him, waiting on the rune mage to get out of his box. "Cool your acid, poison slayer. You being an asshole isn't going to get us out of here any sooner. Now let the smart ones do their jobs. Freed, focus. We need to give the poisonous child something to do before he starts eating his own hand."

"Right." He drew his sabre and began casting his rule-box. Cobra gaped at them as his two luck-of-the-draw teammates as they ignored his shivering wet self. "Within the bounds of this enchantment..."

Overkill Fieldtrip××

That stubborn, psychotic, warlord of a woman was going to fucking die. When he caught up to her he was going to strangle her within an inch of her life. Then he was going to drag her behind him by her hair, and when she came ro he was going to slam her pig head into the wall till she passed out again. He would keep doing that till he found Bickslow and his super-healer of a brother. Then Laxus was going to kill Erza scarlet for real, then force them to revive her so he could do it again. The woman was always ridiculous but this shit was unreal.

He had found his mate. Actually heals them in his arms at one point during the fighting when he pulled out of the path of a blast of dark energy. They should still be there, in his arms, where he could keep them safe, but no. Instead of following his mate he was following Erza fucking Scarlet because the redheaded monster had run off alone, again He didn't know Beck from Zeref's uncle and he sure didn't trust Racer to back up Erza in a pinch, his magic was running away for fuck's sake, so being the only one left he had to follow her and trust his mate to his guild.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

He didn't know how long exactly they had been walking for, but the feeling of Meredy clinging to his belt to keep from stumbling since she couldn't see in the dark tunnel was keeping him calm. At least a little bit. The faint smell of black cherries and smoke beside him had him tense, and fighting against his dragon instincts.

Ever since the man next to him had first appeared in the shadows, twirling a dully gleaming knife around his fingers, Gajeel had been fighting every instinct he had to just grab the man and ravish him. He may not have been the smartest slayer, but he knew what seeing this man, and feeling his dragon react, meant. All of his life, his dragon had been primal but worked with him, guided him, never purposely directed him into danger, heightened his senses to keep him safe.

This was the first time, EVER, that he had felt his dragon react so strongly that he had nearly gone into dragon force against his will. And the waves of confidence that were damn near pumping off of the amused mage on his left had his teeth on edge.

He had dived into the shadows after seeing it flex ever so slightly, with the intention of pulling out one of the shit mages they were hunting. They didn't know what type of mages were in the dark guild, so he didn't think it was so far fetched that there would be a shadow mage in their ranks. When he had seen the knife flying at him, instinct, confidence, and he'd admit, cockiness, had him catching it on the fly then taking a hefty bite out of the metal with a smirk on his lips.

He had not been expecting the bone melting pleasure that flooded him as the taste of the metal swept over his tongue, or his dragon slamming to life within him, nearly pushing him into dragon force.

Then his voice. His voice had eased through the darkness, wrapped around him, and like his dragon had just been scratched under the chin in just the right spot, a purr escaped him. Since then, Gajeel went to extremes to make sure they didn't touch skin to skin, a little worried as to what the results might be. Then the silence was broken, and Gajeel fought not to growl.

"So. I don't know about you hot stuff, but I've got two dragon slayer siblings, and what I'm feeling is nothing like what I've ever felt before. And I have a LOT of experience." Coming to a stop to look at Gajeel head on, and ignoring the pink haired chick that normally he'd be all over but hadn't really noticed since seeing the man before him take a hefty bite out of one of his self-made knives, Vander smirked, tilting his head to expose his neck slightly.

"What are you getting at?" Gajeel huffed, crossing his arms, fighting not to look into the wine colored eyes staring him down. He could feel Meredy nearly vibrating at his side, and worried she'd explode in excitement at the tension building between them.

"I have a question for ya, and I want the truth. And I'll know if you're lying." Van explained, crossing his own arms, ever watchful.

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel met wine red eyes with his own crimson gaze, and bared his teeth in a silent snarl. "Ask already, we have a job to finish."

Smirk widening, Van eased closer, feeling his own blood run faster at the warning flashing in dragon eyes. "I've had a feeling for a bit, so I need you to tell me." Pausing, he lifted a hand to run careful fingers down the exposed part of Gajeel's chest, loving the shuddering response he received. "Am I your mate?"

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Angel was thrilled with the group she had somehow ended up with when the dark wizards had taken off into the spiderweb of tunnels in the mountain. She had thought she was chasing down the overgrown toddlers she had been babysitting before, but had apparently taken a wrong turn. The slayer from Bosco had smelled her coming and called the group to a stop to wait for her. She was tickled pink for two reasons, three if you count no longer having to deal with Smolder and Denial.

The first was that Lucy and Midnight were stinking adorable. She had caught her guildmate watching the blond Fairy more than once when their teams happened upon each other during jobs, but had never noticed Lucy returning his apparent crush. Either she had hidden it well, or she had developed one over the last few hours. If the latter was the case then it had developed with some sort of record speed. The two were alternating between hovering just short of hanging on each other and blushing while pretending to ignore each other. She had heard Lucy refer to the reflector mage as 'Cuddles' three times now.

The second thing that made her happy she ended up with this group was the slayer. He was absolutely gorgeous, with long dark hair she really would like to make time to play with. His eyes were a reflection of the night sky, stars included, and she wondered if she could fall into them. He was tall and strong, with shoulders that made her fingertips tingle with the urge to touch them. His soft smile made her stomach flutter like a little girl's.

"Cute aren't they?" She did not blush when Cristoff spoke to her. It was just hot in here, in the dark underground stone tunnel.

"Yes, actually they are. They have no clue what they are doing." His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"She might, but he is definitely lost." She had to agree with him when Lucy murmured something and reached up to run her fingers through Midnight's hair, causing him to dance away from her like a nervous filly. Angel raised an eyebrow at the slayer, knowing from her limited exposure to Fairy Tail's slayers that, while Cobra was an extreme, all slayers had exceptional hearing. "She asked if his hair was as soft as it looked."

"Did he answer?"

"Not with words. I could hear his heart rate speed up and he quit breathing for a minute." Angel smirked at 'the nightlight kids' as Midnight settled down and returned to walking at Lucy's side.

"After all we've been through I never would have thought she of all people would see him that way."

"Maybe you will give me the straight answer I couldn't get out of the other three earlier. What did happen between your guild and Fairy Tail?" She had a sour feeling in her stomach.

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

"Bickslow's communication with us is... sporadic. Honestly I've learned five things about your guild since I've joined this hunt. Cobra's name, Midnight's name, the fact that you are incredibly secretive, you have some sort of complex history with Fairy Tail, and now I know your name. Angel." She gave him a sad smile.

"Then you only learned two things, because those aren't our real names." His eyebrows went up at that.

"That actually... makes sense." He didn't ask again, but for some reason she felt compelled to share anyway.

"None of the people in my guild have happy pasts. We were orphans, torn from our families in blood and fire. Most of us were slaves after first opportunity that came to escape we took, and fell into darkness. We tried to destroy the world for a man who called himself our father and promised to answer our prayers. I tried to kill Lucy, Cobra and Midnight almost succeeded in killing Natsu and Erza. Fairy Tail stopped us and exposed our 'father' as a lier and a betrayer. We escaped from the prison they put us in and tried to destroy the world again in order to achieve our lasting freedom. I believe Bickslow was involved that time. Midnight attempted to sacrifice Lucy to achieve our goal. When she turned the ritual around and attacked him with the spell he was attempting we went back to prison. We only escaped when the prison was destroyed during the Tartaros war." She stopped speaking then. There was nothing left to say.

"And yet they choose to work with you." She blinked at him before turning away. "Lucy has obviously forgiven all of you, as have the rest of the Fairy Tail members here today. Maybe it's time to forgive yourselves." She stared at him with wide eyes for a long minute.

"Sorano. My name is Sorano." He smiled and she had to fight the strange urge to lean into him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sorano." Wow. Her name sounded good when he said it. The ground suddenly rumbled and they could hear an explosive type sound echo from one of the spider web tunnels. An audible growl was heard from Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel! So help me if you bring this mountain down on our heads I will personally do things to you that will make you beg for death!" She strode off in the direction of the explosion.

"That woman is terrifying." Angel and Midnight both nodded.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

"Shut up flame brain!"

"Make me popsicle dick!" Gray gave a shout and tackled Natsu, sending them both rolling off town the tunnel and out of sight. Bickslow groaned and dropped his head back to look at the ceiling. He finally felt sorry for Laxus having to deal with him and Evergreen bickering all the time. Maybe he would be more considerate in the future. Maybe, but probably not.

It was obvious to him what was going on with those two. He wasn't sure if Natsu had consciously figured it out yet, but Gray still had no idea. How the constant fighting had changed into what it was now without Mira noticing he had no clue. He hadn't needed the ability to see souls to understand the situation, but that ability had confirmed the whole thing. He just hoped they didn't see issues come from these two and the thing with Gajeel and Vander happening at the same time in the same place. Slayers were territorial and two was one to many most days. They had six under this mountain right now.

"So much brotherly love shown through the power of their fists! Oh yeah!" Bickslow facepalmed. What was with this guy?

"Ok, first of all big guy, in healthy relationships you don't express affection by punching each other in the face. And for the record, that love isn't brotherly. I'm not even sure it's love at this point. It's sure complicated as shit though."

The sounds of Natsu and Gray bickering suddenly broke off with a scream of pain. Bickslow and Richard ran down the tunnel. They found Natsu collapsed on the ground wheezing and losing blood rapidly. Gray, to put it lightly, was pissed.

"Show yourself you fucking coward!" He was throwing ice all over the place, not even bothering to cast it in an effective form. It was shattering and sending splinters everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Bickslow hit his knees, searching Natsu for injuries. The way his breathing sounded he thought he might have a punctured lung. Richard stood over them in an attempt to guard them.

"They fucking stabbed him!" He flung another chunk of ice that shattered.

"Calm the fuck down before you hit one of us with that shit! Who stabbed him?" Bickslow finally found the wound and got pressure on it.

"I don't fucking know! Natsu should have heard them coming or smelled them or some shit! He always does!"

"C-concealm-" Natsu gasped. "C-can't-"

"Shut up smoke for brains! If you can't fucking breath you shouldn't be talking!"

"Gray! Listen to what he's saying. If it's some sort of concealment spell or stealth magic then there won't be any finding this guy! Get down here and hold this and let me do it! You can't hide a soul with a stealth spell."

Gray gave another shout of rage and slammed his hands to the ground. Ice covered the tunnel as well as all those linked to it almost instantly. A startled yelp came from around a corner and Gray grinned. The ice in that direction spread and grew. Sharp spikes shot across the open spaces and a cry of pain was heard. Gray shoved more ice magic into the tunnel and the chunks that weren't supported by the now red-tinged ice collapsed with a roar.

"Fuck that shit. Dead men don't have souls. You're welcome to go hunt his ghost." Even for Gray that was... cold.

"Gray. He's losing blood here and it might be getting in his lungs. I could use some ice on this wound."

Gray was there in a blink, hands shoving Bickslow's aside and freezing the wound over. He stayed there, with the excuse of keeping the ice from melting from Natsu's high body heat. Bickslow wasn't sure either punch happy lunatic noticed that Natsu's hands were fisted in the unbuttoned shirt still draped over Gray's shoulders. Bickslow perked up when a familiar female voice grew loud enough to echo in the now icy halls they were in.

"...chain you up in a cave and cook bacon outside where you can smell it, then bring it inside and eat it where you can see." Cosplayer was so fucking weird. She could calm down Gray and Natsu both though and Cris should be with her though so it was good she was here. He had been prepared to be forced to use his magic. If Cris was here he wouldn't have too. "I'll feed you nothing but lettuce for the whole week I leave you there and- What the hell! Is this ice? Wow. It just keeps going doesn't it? Damn. Who pissed off Gray?"

"Cosplayer! Is Cris with you?"

"Bickslow?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Could you guys hurry it up! We've got a situation!"

"Trying not to slip and die, Bix!" Her voice finally registered to Gray.

"Lucy! He can't breath!" His wide eyes were fixed on Natsu's pale face. They all knew He was unconscious since he hadn't responded to the sound of Lucy's voice. Bickslow noted that he still had ahold of Gray's shirt, though barely.

"Shit! Go Cris! Don't wait for my clumsy ass!" A lightly glowing Cristoff slid into sight quickly followed by Lucy and Angel. Bickslow wondered for a moment where Midnight was, before he heard his voice mumbling.

"It's not clumsy, it's gorgeous." Lucy, accustomed to interacting with a guild full of perverts, simply cast a single raised eyebrow over her shoulder. Angel, however, completely stopped walking and gaped with wide eyes at the man as he came around the corner.

"Oh my heavenly angels! Cobra was right! You really are a closet perv!" The man froze stiff as ice and turned red enough to glow himself and began to stutter.

"No! I-I didn't mean- I wouldn't- It's- gods! I'm sorry! I don't know what possessed me to say something like that out loud! I didn't mean to!" Lucy of the gorgeous ass giggled as she carefully watched her feet.

"That's what makes you a closet pervert instead of just a pervert. You didn't mean to say it out loud. You forgot to deny thinking it." Midnight groaned. If his guildmate wasn't as close to dying as he was Bickslow would be cackling up a storm. Lucy glanced up and turned pale as Midnight when she saw what was going on. "Natsu! Mavis, no."

Bickslow was convinced that it was only because of Midnight's careful observation and obvious use of his magic that the blond avoided serious injury in her mad scramble to get to her partner. Cris was already working on Natsu when she got there. Gray didn't appear to be happy about it, if his glare was any indication. You could never tell with Cosplayer whether something was intentional or not, but her throwing herself into Gray's arms probably ended an ugly scene before it even began.

"What happened?"

"Stealth magic." Gray's voice was tight. "Snuck up on us and put a knife in his lung." Lucy trembled and her voice had a dark quality to it when she spoke next.

"Where did they do?"

"Hell." Bix wasn't the only one to shudder at the way Gray said that. "I bought him a one way ticket." Lucy smiled. The only thing creepier than that was the look of adoration on Midnight's face when he saw it. Bickslow was more than a little concerned about the mental states if the people on this little field trip.

"Bix, you wouldn't happen to be able to use the babies to guide Xally here would you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because while I can heal the damage I can't pull the blood off his lungs. Xally can because blood is mostly water."

"I can!" The group stared at Lucy in shock. "Do a unison raid thing with me. Show me where the blood is and I can move it."

"How?" Gray looked as lost as Bickslow felt.

"I just can. Help me do this."

"Ok. Give me your hand. It will make it easier to guide you." Cris and Lucy held their hands flat over Natsu's chest. Lucy's eyes closed and she began to glow. Not all of her, just this weird blue squiggle that was a bright enough blue to shine through her shirt, which Bix now noticed was unusually modest for her. Come to think of it he was pretty sure he hadn't so much as seen her collar bones in a very long time.

Natsu jerked and started coughing. Watching blood follow Lucy's hands out of him was one of the most disturbing things Bickslow had ever seen. It was really scary that she could do that. He was even more scared of his sister now too. Natsu's breathing evened out and Cris relaxed visibly.

"Thanks, Lucy. He should be fine now, just needs some rest. He's a dragon slayer so he might even be awake in just a couple hours. Enough fire and he'll even be in fighting shape, though I wouldn't encourage that."

"We'd better keep him unconscious then." Gray's irritated scowl was back. "Even if Natsu can't stand he will fight."

"We'll gave to carry him then."

"I got it. Give me a hand, Lucy. I don't want to jar him." When Cris opened his mouth to argue Bickslow shook his head at him. Gray trusted Lucy. She was like a sister to both boys. The rest of them should just stay out of it.

"Ok, kids." Bickslow attempted to lighten the mood as Lucy helped Gray settle Natsu onto his back. "Let's stay together now. As long as you stay close to the teacher you don't have to hold hands." He stuck out his tongue and laughed. "Unless you want to of course."

"Bix, you're an idiot."

"That's why you're the teacher instead of me, Cosplayer."

"Me! Why me?"

"Anybody who trusts somebody else more than the Cosplay Queen raise your hand." No hands were raised. "See? That's why."

"Cristoff is S-class! Why can he be the teacher?"

"Technically I'm not a member of a Fiorian guild so I shouldn't be here."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm in charge. Cris and Bix have point. Bix, I want those eyes on. No more surprises. Midnight, nothing hits us from behind. Richard, I want our path marked. We need to both know where we have already been and allow the rest of our teams to follow us if they cross our path. Let's go hunt us some bad guys."

It didn't take long for them to fall into that formation. Cris and Bix leading, Angel and Lucy flanking the Natsu burdened Gray. Richard worked his magic to leave a trail, and the nearly untouchable Midnight brought up the rear.

"Your Cosplayer sounds like Kaleb when she gets going."

"I still don't get why her team never listens to her."

"She underestimates herself, so they do too." Bickslow held up a hand when he caught the dim glow of soul energy where another tunnel branched off. Forewarned is forearmed, so he was looking the guy in the eye when he turned the corner. He started digging for information immediately. What he found made his blood boil. He heard the screams as he tore chunks from the man's soul. He dropped his dead body to the ground and took off.

"What the hell, Bix!"

"Bickslow! You were the one who said to stay together! Get your obviously snapped self back here! Bix!" He ignored both his brother and Lucy and ran faster.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Angry People

**Appologies to our readers (and to those who are also following any of my other works). My life is off its meds right now and I'm struggling over whether to have it committed or not. Everybody wave at sassykitten1701. She is an amazing person and this story just wouldn't be the same without my co-author. I won't be posting another chapter here till I'm done with Pradesh week. Sorry. Don't hate me.**

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Chasing an apparently out of his mind, pissed off Bickslow was hard. At least for some of them. Like the ones with shorter legs who weren't dragon slayers. As in everyone except Cristoff and Richard, who moved really fast for such a big guy. Lucy was about ready to pull out her whip to wrap around the man's feet if she ever saw him again just to slow him down. Then she turned a corner, all but slamming into Cris, saw what he had done to the wizards he had found in this room during the few seconds headstart he had on the rest of them, and decided she would just stay out of his way.

His babies were glowing and emitting high pitched sounds of rage. One of them had apparently had its totem destroyed, because his hood helmet thing was floating mid-air and glowing a bright green. The only living dark wizard she could see was staring into Bickslow's eyes and silently screaming. He began convulsing and Bix dropped him with a sneer. He continued to seize for a moment before stilling. The glazed, open eyes said the man was dead.

Lucy had never been afraid of Bickslow. Even during Fantasia she hadn't really been afraid. Just super freaked out because, hello, her guild was fighting each other and it was a very dangerous sort of thing. Right now though, she was very glad they had a preexisting nakama bond, because without that she would have been very afraid. She would never underestimate the normally happy go lucky guy again.

"Bix?" Even Cris sounded cautious. "Is there a reason you are tearing people's souls out? This kinda thing is a little extreme for you." That's what he was doing? Wow. It looked... painful.

"Trust me. It's a whole lot kinder than they deserve." He turned toward another dark tunnel and Lucy turned to Midnight.

"Can you..." His fingers twitched and Bickslow's angry stalk swung back toward them. He glared at them, but knew better than to try to leave again without addressing the worries of his current team.

"The fuck, guys!"

"The fuck yourself, Bickslow!" Gray shouted loud enough to cause his unconscious passenger to tense, before continuing in a more even tone. "You're killing people. You'd better have a damn good reason." Lucy glared at him.

"For real, Gray?"

"What?" She just pointed at Natsu. "It wasn't the same! That guy tried to kill him!"

"Which you also try to do on a regular basis! My point is Bickslow probably has a reason for his rampage." Lucy turned to Bickslow. "You do have a reason right?" Lucy found it strange that Bickslow's eyes ran over the group, before resting on Angel of all people.

"You consider yourself a bad ass bitch, right, Angel?" Lucy noted an odd twitch in Cristoff at his brother's choice of words. "Been there, done that, spat on that shit hole and glued another feather to your dress to remind yourself you were alive?" Angel scowled.

"That's not what the feathers are for. But yes. I'd describe myself that way. What is your point?"

"How many years do you think you would last locked up in a box, alone, in the dark. The only time you saw anyone is when you were used as a prize the guildmaster handed out to his favorite bootlicking shit stain of the week. That's the only time you got food or water too. And the whole time your magic was being drained. Not just canceled or contained." He looked at his brother then. "Actively pulled from your body. You remember the state we found Zen in?"

The whole group grew rapidly paler as Bickslow spoke. Richard and Gray both looked horrified. Midnight looked like death itself. Cristoff, Lucy shuddered. Cristoff was one pissed off moon man. Lucy herself no longer felt hesitant about what needed to be done. Even without the town full of people they had yet to find, what Bickslow was describing was beyond evil. It had to stop.

"I- how..." Angel looked like she was going to be sick.

"She's still alive. We have to get her out." He turned back in the direction he had been heading before Midnight had brought him back. This time they all followed.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Smirk widening, Van eased closer, feeling his own blood run faster at the warning flashing in dragon eyes. "I've had a feeling for a bit, so I need you to tell me." Pausing, he lifted a hand to run careful fingers down the exposed part of Gajeel's chest, loving the shuddering response he received. "Am I your mate?"

The feel of Vanders fingers against his skin, not even counting the heat that was obvious in his eyes, the arousal that was very heavily coating the air, and the rather solid bulge that was lightly brushed against his hip was more than Gajeel could handle. In the next moment, not even caring that Meredy looked on in shock and growing glee, Van was slammed into a tunnel wall, a guttural moan escaping him as he felt cuffs of iron trapping his hands. Gajeel's hands were quick to grip handfuls of Van's hair, yanking his head back as he dipped his own head down to scrape sharp sharpened fangs over the skin that was coated lightly in sweat, intensifying Van's natural smell and flavor. The smell was going to Gajeel's head, wrapping him in a thick cloud of lust, and he was fighting every urge lashing around inside him to just claim the sinful piece of man right then and there.

"I'm guess that's a yes?" Van purred, breathing deeply as he fought not to let himself melt into a puddle of lust and just do whatever the iron dragon slayer wanted to do to him. His hands were pinned, but he still had his shadows and were quick to call upon them, loving that he was able to make the slayer pressed so tightly against him shudder and growl.

"Yea you are ya fucking delicious lil shadow muncher..." Gajeel purred, running his nose along the pulse beating wildly in Van's neck, closing his teeth around his adam's apple when it bopped on a hard swallow. His dragon purred in delight at the groan and hard jerk that Van gave at the sensation of Gajeel's teeth on his throat.

Then of course they had to be reminded of their location, and snarls escaped them both.

"Um...guys? While I'm absolutely loving the show...this may not be the best time..." Meredy spoke up, being wise in keeping to the other side of the tunnel. She sure as hell didn't want to be the one to get in the way, or stop them...but considering the current situation, she knew they'd be more upset if she didn't say anything.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

She was amazing. He already knew that of course, but this mission was the first time he had really gotten to see her fight. When she defeated him using the Real Nightmare that had been with a shit ton of unforeseen willpower directed by her incredibly agile mind. Before that moment he had been functioning under the assumption that the curvy celestial wizard was just as blond inside her head as she was on the outside. Turns out he was wrong. And today he was seeing a whole new side of the girl he had been trying his damndest not to think about since she just about melted his brain with his own spell.

Lucy hadn't summoned a single spirit since they entered the elaborate tunnel system aside from a brief conference with a cute little duck compass that yielded exactly zilch in the way of directions or a map. Pyxis had been devastated that he couldn't help and Cobra would have snickered up a storm at the quickly squashed jealousy that had flashed through Midnight at the cuddles and hugs the spirit had received. After that there had been no spirits. Just Lucy, her magical whip, and some seriously sexy displays of leg power.

The woman was tying him in knots. He didn't understand it. First there was that sneak attack, cuddle thing, where she sat in his fucking lap. That had all but been a complete disaster because, like it always did, Jellal's droning had put him to sleep. Next thing he knew he woke up to find a giggling Lucy had discovered his carefully hidden cuddle addiction by way of him wrapping himself around her in his sleep. She had started calling him 'Cuddles' with increasing frequency after that. He wasn't sure how to take it. At least she wasn't pissed off over the incident. Then the gloriously crazy Fairy started playing with his hair. Nobody knew this, aside from maybe Cobra, but that was a serious weakness of his. He would melt like a ragdoll cat if she kept doing that, complete with purring, he was sure.

To top all that off he had finally born witness to the awe inspiring goddess of pain and darkness Fairy Tail referred to as 'Scary Lucy'. His newfound deity didn't deal in death, that was to quick and clean, instead she left a path of agony and suffering in her wake. He shuddered in delight when, with a flick of her whip, she flung a mage face first into a stone wall. The crack of facial bones and a pained shriek sounded like music through the tunnel. She kept the symphony going when she pulled his arms behind him and began to twist his hands in ways hands should never twist. He begged her to stop and her answer was to yank his arms back and up over his head. There was a sickening pop when his shoulders were torn from their sockets and the man screamed loud enough to cause Midnight's ears pain. She dropped him to the floor and smirked.

"I'm sorry. Did you want those arms to function?" Right there, in that moment, Lucy Heartfilia, the light of the Fairies, became Midnight's one and only goddess of darkness. She owned his soul. There was no going back.

Lucy wasn't the only one raining agony down on Dread's Denomination. She was just the only one Midnight was paying attention to at the moment. Not that he wasn't aware of what their team was doing. Gray had crafted some sort of ice sled-coffin-cage for Natsu so that he could fight without worrying about their recovering slayer. When ice grew inside a person until it was outside that person they did not survive. Richard had liquified the earth around enemies only to solidify it moments later, leaving them trapped part way in the cave walls, exposed limbs twitching and screams of horror echoing from where they left them. Turns out healing moonlight did terrible things to a person when it started working backwards. Angel was furious beyond anything Midnight could recall. She remembered what it was like to live in a way similar to what Bickslow had described to them. Her angels had left people smeared on the walls. Bickslow, now that man was scary, and Midnight played with nightmares. There was no way to defend yourself from a man who could tear out your soul or shred it into a thousand pieces with barely a thought.

The only thing the scene lacked was Cobra. Midnight just knew his best friend would have absolutely loved to be a part of this. Seeing Lucy in action this way finally made the poison slayer's unusual affection for her make sense. If he had heard this kind of stuff inside her it was no wonder he enjoyed the girl's company.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

Emzadi had a vague understanding of why her mate was running when this chase started. Something about the past. She wasn't stupid. She had seen his magic now as well as his face and knew who he was. Jellal Fernandez, ex wizard saint of Fiore, master criminal, some said murderer. She had heard the story from Bickslow once, a long time ago. Something about Zeref and possession. He had been mentioned as an ally in a far more recent letter regarding Fiore's Grand Magic Games. That meant that whatever had happened in the past was just that, the past.

Her dragon didn't care about the past. All it cared about was winning the game her mate had started, though Emzadi doubted he had intended it that way. At this point the thrill of the hunt and the scent of her mate on the air had driven almost all logical human thought from her mind. It was just her, and her mate, and the hunt.

Every so often she would come across a tunnel that reeked of his magic. The walls would bear the marks of his passage in cracked stone and scorch marks. There she would find little presents. Wizards vanquished by her mate and left for her to find. Proof of his strength that teased at her dragon's need for a powerful mate.

Soon. Soon she would catch him. She was getting closer. His scent was stronger now. It had been almost fresh on the last of his presents. She had just missed him.

She would catch him soon and demand he accept her. He couldn't claim her yet. She knew that. He wasn't a slayer and the season was not yet upon them. He would acknowledge her as his mate though. She would see to it.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

The thing about dragon slayers was that, while they were one hundred percent human, they also held the soul of the greatest beast that had ever existed. Now, normally, Beck was the man to talk to when it came to raging beasts. This time however the fact that the human part of the very ticked off dragon did not trust him in the slightest was impeding his ability to calm him down to a level that would make rational thought more probable.

While Laxus the man was quite obviously ticked off, Laxus the dragon was beyond furious. Not that Beck blamed either side of the guy for being angry. He had heard the chant of 'mate' from the dragon soul. He was not at all thrilled to be this close to a dragon slayer torn from their newly discovered mate though. That was a bad idea in the most peaceful of moments and right now Laxus and Beck both knew that whoever this mate was they were most certainly in danger to some extent or other. He also caught the word 'kin' so at least this mate was with someone the slayer trusted.

Failing to calm the raging thunderstorm he and Racer were trailing, he turned his magic to something he could do. He found the little beasts, the ones that lived everywhere, in all the small places, the ones who saw everything. He was searching for two things, enemies and allies, which was actually a whole shit ton of things if you counted each individual person. While they couldn't give him a map, for the simple reason that their world was to small, they could help him count and keep tabs on what people were doing.

He found the largest group of allies pretty quickly. Their rampage was drawing a lot of attention. He wasn't sure what had set them off but it had to have been bad for Cristoff and Bickslow to be doing the kind of shit they were. What little he knew of Lucy and Richard said those two were normally the sweet, quiet, background types. Neither of them were being at all sweet right now.

Xally's manipulation of water drew his little spies to the next group. She was with Freed, so that was good. They were using his runes to make the flow of air and oxygen concentration visible. From that they were determining which tunnels contained the most people.

Beck really wasn't sure what to think of the third member of that group. He was an agitated slayer with a pissed off dragon that's for sure. The distance and the fact that he was human prevented him from determining just what had him so upset. If they were in Bosco He would have said the man just really needed laid and volunteered himself for the task. He knew from experience that dragon slayers were lusty and his kind of aggressive in bed, and this man looked exceptionally tasty. By exceptionally tasty he meant he would do just about anything for a bite, because damn was he fine. In fact he was fighting the growing urge to abandon the pissed off thunderstorm he was with and go hunt down the sexy beast and find out how poison tasted. That also sounded thrillingly dangerous.

The terrified screech of one of the bats he had connected with drew his attention to what he had been privately referring to as the MIA wizards. He was relieved to find Emzadi and Jellal both safe and unharmed. He was incredibly confused as to why his little spies were of the opinion that Emzadi was going to eat the man though. Then he caught a glimpse of Emzadi's predatory smirk and heard the purr of her dragon and grinned. Emzadi had finally found her mate. Good for her. The poor fool seemed to be running however. That had been a bad idea. When the solar slayer caught him she would ride him into the ground.

When the report reached him that Vander was chained to a wall he was concerned for a moment, until the terrified little spy started chattering about mating. He rolled his eyes then. Vander would sleep with anyone, anywhere, under any circumstances. He started getting visuals then and was a little confused by what he saw. Then he realized that he had misunderstood his little spy, and quite literally tripped over his own feet.

Animals didn't have a concept of sex for pleasure and so in his translation he had mussed a vital piece of information. When the lizard had said mate he had assumed he meant sex, when in fact he had meant exactly what he said. Vander was quite literally chained to the wall by his mate. Arman and Kaleb were both going to lose their fucking minds.

He found far more enemies than he had expected considering how many had already been wiped out. He also found what looked like a dungeon filled with people. The townspeople who had been taken apparently. This dungeon seemed to be seperate from 'the girl in the box' his little friends kept mentioning. That worried him.

Finally a little mouse found what he had really been looking for, the armor clad redhead. The woman seemed frustrated. She was also close enough for his little friends to help him get to her. He very carefully pushed Laxus's dragon in the right direction, being hesitant to actually speak to the man in the state he was in. It didn't take long for the slayer's advanced senses to pick up on his prey.

"Erza!" He and Racer both leaned away from the force of that roar. "Get your punch happy self back here and stay with the group or so help me you won't be eating cake or anything else any way but through a straw for fucking months. I'll slap you with magic canceling cuffs and chain you to the guild bar to help Mira and put Blondie in charge of your team." Considering how enraged Beck knew the dragon slayer to be those threats seemed really mild. He supposed they must be tailored to the wizard he was threatening, like the time Cris had given Vander erectile dysfunction for a week when they were in their teens.

"Laxus?" The voice echoed out of the darkness. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, you psychotic warmonger! My mate is out there, exposed to this shit storm while I chase after your stupid ass!" A soft 'oh' came from Racer indicating he finally understood the situation.

"You found your mate?"

"Yes." The word was more grown that human speech.

"Then why aren't you with them?" Laxus began to spark. Not a little, but a lot. He was prevented from answering the oblivious woman and possibly trying to murder her by the ground, and everything else, shaking. "What was that?"

"How should I know? I'm here, dealing with you, not out there where shit is happening!" A report from one of his little spies had Beck chuckling.

"Your celestial wizard caused a cave in."

"Lucy?" He nodded.

"How the hell do you know?"

"I've got eyes on them."

"On who?"

"All of them." Laxus's eyes lit up. Literally. "Everybody is safe and sound. Not a single scrape on anybody at the moment. Natsu is unconscious. I'm not sure why, but Cris is with him so he is ok. Could be he just got annoying enough for Cris to put him to sleep. Could be he got hurt though. Something set off that group."

"Set them off?" The intensity Erza gave off was, well, intense.

"Yeah. They're pissed as all hell about something. I know you Fairies usually go with the catch and relocate method. Not today. Takes a lot to inspire this kind of slaughter on Cristoff's part too."

"They are killing people!" Laxus held a hand in front of Erza's face, but otherwise ignored her outburst.

"Who all is in that group?"

"Cris, Bickslow, Lucy, Gray, Natsu technically, and a girl named Angel." He glanced at Racer. "Yours?" Racer nodded.

"Much as we wish she didn't sometimes, Angel calls herself a Witch."

"The big earth wizard and the guy Lucy keeps calling Cuddles are Witches too right?"

"Cuddles? The only others are Jellal, Cobra, and..." He trailed off and was silent for a moment. "Midnight? Black and white hair, red eyes, looks like a gothic fur factory threw up on him?"

"Uh...yeah?" Racer collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Cuddles! Oh shit! That's priceless!" They watched the speed mage convulse on the floor untill another rumble was heard.

"Fuck." Laxus ran a hand down his face. "Can the eyes you have on these psychos point us in the direction of this earthquake?"

"Yeah, actually. Little animals are really sensitive to vibrations. That way."

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

When they finally came across enemies the poison dragon slayer literally threw himself at them with a deranged cackle. Freed was starting to view the man with no small amount of fear for the simple reason that it appeared the man had no respect for any boundaries at all and seemed to lack even basic guidelines for his own behavior. He was exceedingly grateful for the calm, soothing presence of Bickslow's sister. If it hadn't been for her he surely would have released his inner demon upon the man a long time ago.

He and Xally stood behind a protective rune barrier and watched with morbid fascination as Cobra danced through the dark wizards with an ease and grace that even Freed had to respect. These were no weak enemies and the man was taking the time to play with them. Slight scratches were being placed where it was obvious to Freed that the man could have torn chunks off of people. He wasn't even using his dragon magic. There was no poison anywhere as far as could be seen.

"He's like a cat that was dropped into a whole box of mice."

"Indeed. I believe your brother would enjoy a friendly match with the man. If we could find some way to keep it friendly."

"Hmm. He is quick and agile. Bix has the barriers necessary to protect himself from his listening abilities as far as his thoughts and such go. Bet it would be fun to watch."

Cobra suddenly jerked to a stop. A loud growl rumbled through the stone underfoot. Purple fog was leaking from between the sharp teeth He was baring at one of the wizards. Freed wasn't sure what he had heard, but the man had an extremely murderous look in his eye. He lunged for the man and sunk his clawed hands into the man's shoulders. The visible poison told Freed and Xally that the man would be dying quickly and in agony.

"You are going to tell me where she is right now." Freed shuddered at the tone in his voice. "Now how do I get there from here." People were dropping to the ground choking on the fumes the man was releasing right and left. Freed was glad he had included Cobra's poison in his rune barrier. "Good. Now next time you wanna play god I suggest you don't. Oh, wait! You won't have a choice. You'll be dead." Xally turned her head to hide her face in Freed's shoulder just before Cobra disemboweled the man. Freed watched in horror as he licked his fingers and stalked away.

"Mavis! What... There is something wrong with that man!" He felt Xally nod. Cobra's voice came from the darkness he had disappeared into.

"Hear the shit I fucking hear, Freed, then talk to me." Freed was disturbed by that comment. Cobra using someone's actual name had to be bad news.

They followed after him, catching brief glimpses, but mostly only seeing the bodies he left in his wake. Freed had to keep stopping and using his runes to dispel the poisonous fumes, which slowed them down even at the speed he could cast. The things they were seeing strewn about the caves and tunnels were never meant to be seen by anyone.

Finally they caught up with him. Freed's eyes grew wide at what he was seeing. Cobra was crouched over a still twitching, but already beyond saving body, growling with renewed fury and covered in blood. On the other side of the large room was Laxus, growling with near equal rage. Both slayers were releasing waves of magic. Freed was sure a single sound or move by any of the seven wizards in the room would send both into dragon force.

A wide eyed Erza was being held back by Racer, who was whispering in her ear. Beck stood behind Laxus, eyes flicking between the two men. The intense focus on his face suddenly gave way to shock. He began to slowly edge around Laxus, careful of the electricity he was putting off. He then apparently developed the undeniable need to die a bloody and painful death at the hands of the obviously out of his mind poison slayer.

"Beck!" Racer hissed as the man as he walked slowly toward Cobra with his hands held out at his sides. "What are you doing?!"

Freed knew Beck's beast magic could work on dragon slayers. He had seen him use it on Cris once. It had been... enlightening. If he had to guess he would say that's what Beck was doing now. Well, not that exactly, because now was not the time or place for that sort of thing, but something similar. He did not, however, think it was going to work in the slightest.

"Beck, I really don't think you should get any closer. He is irrational on his best days and today is clearly not one of those." Beck smiled a little, but Freed wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure.

Either it was working, or Cobra was dropping his magic because he just wanted to eat Beck's face without poison sauce. The closer Beck got to Cobra the quieter his growl seemed to be getting too. There was this odd look on Beck's face, like a little kid seeing snow for the first time. As he drew up close Cobra straightened a little from his crouch. When Beck raised his hands Freed began to panic. He liked Beck. He didn't want him to die.

"Beck, don't. Be careful." By this point Laxus's lightning had died down and they were all watching in silence. Freed's jaw dropped when Beck's fingers brushed Cobra's cheeks and instead of growling or jerking away the slayer made a whimpering sound. He wasn't the only one gaping in shock either.

"There." Beck's voice was soft and soothing. "Feel better now sexy?" Freed made an undignified noise of shock when the slayer grabbed a handful of the Boscan's dark green hair, tackled him to the ground and started kissing him.

"Oh." Xally exclaimed from beside him. "That certainly explains a lot."

"I- are they..."

"Mates? Looks like it." A similar conversation was taking place between Racer and Erza behind Laxus. Freed left a good distance between him and the two wizards still lip locked in a pool of blood. He shuddered and tried to ignore that. He and Xally slowly made their way to where Laxus was standing. Laxus fixed his glare on Xally.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Laxus looked away.

"No reason." Xally lifted an eyebrow at Freed who just shrugged. How was he supposed to know what Laxus was thinking?

"What in the ever loving fuck is going on here?" Freed looked up to see Meredy and the two shadow mages had joined them. The pinkette gave them a cute little wave and a bright smile.

"Van!" Xally bounced a little, but didn't move away from where they stood by Laxus. "You'll never guess who found their... mate... today... What are you doing?" Freed thought it was obvious what the shadow quip was doing, but what he wanted to know was why it was being allowed.

"Playing with my mate's hair. Why?"

Erza didn't faint. On occasion however stress and shock could cause her knees to give out on her. Now was one such occasion. When Erza collapsed her armor made enough noise to wake the dead.

××Overkill Fieldtrip××

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Finding the Box

**Sorry everybody. It's been... Crazy. And this chapter faught me. Especially the scene with the Deacons of Dread. All hail Sassykitten and Desna for their help with this chapter. So here we are. Finally. Let me know what you think about the end of this chapter.**

xxOverkill Fieldtripxx

When his brother told them that Fairy Tail's celestial wizard was "crazy sweet" and "always underestimated" for some reason Cristoff had thought she was a simply a nice woman who exceeded expectations. Meeting her had proven that she was far more than just nice. She was so beyond nice he had thought about carting her home in the hopes that she would fall in love with one of his brothers because they would most certainly adore her to peices. He didn't consider the idea for long because she and the reflector mage quite obviously had some sort of dance going on.

He thought for sure that given his brother's forwarning and the circumstances of their meeting that he wouldn't be underestimating her. He did anyway. So did the creep who had the balls to suggest he would be adding her "smoking little body" to his doll collection. She had requiped into an odd one-legged cow print outfit and brought down the huge cavern they were in by using the man as a mallet to crush the stone supports. It wasn't the threat to her that angered the terrifying woman, but the fact that the man already had a "doll collection".

"Lucy?" Sorano had a awed look on her face. "Was that a- a stardress?" Stardress? He knew that term. He just couldn't place it.

"Umm... Yeah."

"That's- that's-"

"Bix! Where to next?" Bickslow jerked into motion with Lucy and Midnight right behind him.

"What just happened?" Sorano glared at Gray.

"You are her teammate and you don't know?"

"I've never seen her do that before!"

"Idiots!" Sorano stormed off in Lucy's wake and Cris was following before he even thought about it. Apparently his brother's guild either neglected Lucy dreadfully or just couldn't communicate worth shit. He was leaning toward the later. They were basically a guild full of orphans after all, and he had met Makarov. He loved his brats, but a responsible parent the man was not. Laxus's time in Bosco was proof enough of that. Cris had been away at the time, but he heard a lot from the family who had been around, mainly Kaleb and their father.

The magic pressure in the tunnel spiked along with the air pressure. Richard gave a cry of "Meteor!" and the three witches hit the ground, pulling the wizards closest to them down with them. Cristoff's dragon was all sorts of pissed off at the ball of light that hit the ground on the other side of Sorano.

"Someone hide me." The ball of light turned man seemed to be in an almost hysterical state of panic.

"What the hell, Jellal?" Sorano picked herself up fromnthe ground to glare at the blunette. "You scared us half to death. And since when do you need to hide?"

"There isn't time to explain! She's-"

"Dude!" Bickslow sounded terrified. "You can't bring her here! Don't involve us! We don't want to die!" A very familiar voice came from behind them in the tunnel.

"I can smell you. So close. You can't run forever."

"Fuck!" Why was Emzadi hunting one of their allies? And why was Bickslow so upset about her being there? "Cris, you and Angel need to get the hell away from him right now. Richard, you can melt the wall right? You need to get everybody out of the way. Mavis. We're all going to die!" Cris put Sorano behind him as he backed away from her guildmaster.

"Bickslow?" Lucy and Midnight were the only ones still on the ground at this point. "The hell is going on?"

"Fucking Jellal is a fucking idiot!" Midnight started laughing.

"Damn. Cobra is so missing out today."

"What exactly have I missed?" Cris turned to see Cobra, along with the rest of their allies at the other end of the tunnel, right behind Bickslow. Bickslow spun around with a squawk and just stared. There was silence from all of them. Cobra was practically fused to Beck's side and seemed... happy. It was scary. The poison slayer suddenly grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fucking epic. Congrats, Blueballs."

"This is not a good thing, Cobra!" Bickslow made a whimpering sound. Emzadi's voice was a whole lot closer when they heard her again.

"Much as I love hunting...I hope you're ready when I catch you...my mate." The purr, the sultry dip in her voice had Jellal swallowing hard and Bickslow was backing away the way Cobra had just come from since he was pretty sure that direction was lacking an over excited sister…

"Why not? Blueballs won't be anymore once that Dragoness catches him." He chuckled.

"That's my little sister...she once cut a hole through Mt. Amastila in Joya, burned a hole clean through it...turned a quarter mile wide circle of ocean into steam to catch a bunch of pirates, their ship hit the fucking ocean floor before the water crashed in on them...Emzadi isn't like Wendy Cobra…" Bickslow said.

"She's your fucking sister, KIN, you got nothing to worry about unless she's like Fireprick…" He eyed Bickslow seriously, reaching out to slid a hand along Becks hip just needing to touch his mate, Beck wasn't claimed yet, and until he was...Cobra wasn't letting him out of his sight or even out of arms reach.

"No...she's not reckless, Emi has control...but...well..she has a history and I don't want to be between her and Jellal...like...at all." Bickslow said.

"She vaporized a woman…" Jellal said.

"Yeah...she does that.." Bickslow affirmed getting wide eyed looks from everyone and Cristoff rolled his eyes.

"Not at random damn it, Bix you're making her sound insane, Emzadi is perfectly intelligent and rational and in control of her magic...it's just...she's a female Dragon Slayer...an adult...female...dragonslayer...shit…"

He called up his magic, filling the area with a cool mist and keeping Sorrano behind him, it wasn't likely Emzadi would let flames into the area where her mate was, but, with unmated people around him...especially females...he was concerned for the safety of the women. He'd walked right through the worst fire Emzadi could call unscathed, his Lunar magic allowed him to eclipse her Solar, there simply was no other kind of magic user in existence that could handle her as well as Cristoff could, but protecting others from a Dragonlust driven Female? That was a whole different thing.

"Stop running from her, you're going to get everyone else injured or even killed if you run...you're her MATE, she won't hurt you, but she would destroy this COUNTRY to get to you if you go running around like a frightened mouse!" Cristoff snarled and Jellal looked at him startled.

"I...I have a history, I'd be a terrible mate." He said. Cristoff snorted.

"She has a history too, so do I, so does everyone here, the Dragon magic selects compatible SOULS, it doesn't give a damn about what you've done and neither does she." Cristoff shot back.

"But...what would happen if I said no?" He asked.

"You'd top the list of the greatest fucking morons to ever walk Earthland." Cobra said.

Cristoff shrugged "Pretty much...the magic isn't wrong, it never is, you're right for her and she's right for you."

Jellal looked unconvinced and Cristoff knew he was running out of time.

"Have you ever felt like part of you was missing? Like you didn't know when or how but somehow something big was missing." Cristoff said and Jellals eyes widened in disbelief as Cristoff smiled and nodded.

"She's your missing piece and you're hers, neither of you can be complete, can right what's wrong or feel any real form of completion or comfort until you're together." He said quietly and Jellal looked back the way he'd come and a sultry humm travelled over them all.

How had Cristoff just...nailed what he had been feeling for YEARS, like some part of him wasn't there that should be, like there was a gaping whole in him, he'd thought it was redemption he needed, that atonement and making up for his crimes would fill it but it hadn't and he'd been so lost...so frustrated and flirting with hopelessness because of it.

Would becoming the mate of this woman...fix that?

Cristoff was watching the bluenette think hard and held his breath. He knew Emzadi suffered, she was lonely, like he was, like any Dragon slayer without a mate was, She'd lost two loves...lost them to her own magic, and carried those heavy scars on her heart. Finally finding the one her dragon called for had to be so wonderful for her….if that Dragons desire wasn't running from her…

"Jellal!" Most of the group flinched as Erza's voice rang out. This could turn really bad really fast if she said the wrong thing. "Don't be an idiot! The woman is your soulmate and you are running from her like a coward! Your soulmate, Jellal. She is your salvation. Go to her." From where Cris was standing something seemed to break inside the man. He then shocked them all by sprinting back the way he had come. There was an only slightly startled yelp, a thud, and a moan that was most definately not inspired by pain.

"Wow."

"You said it, Cosplayer."

"Well, if I'm the one saying things then I say we keep going and leave them to their..." The noises coming from the dark tunnel were turning the Fiorans interestingly colors. "Well, you know. They can catch up later. Or not. Or whatever." Cobra snorted at her.

"Yeah. Or whatever." He then leaned into Beck and nipped at his jaw with his teeth, causing Beck to groan and Midnight's jaw to literally drop.

"What in the..." Sorano's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What the hell is with this mountain!" Lucy was still sitting in the floor next to Midnight. Her hand was raised and she was pointing at something behind Cobra and Beck. Cristoff echoed her in his head as he watched the slayer he knew from his brother's letters to be extremely gruff and antisocial pin his other brother to the wall and straight up nuzzle into his neck.

"Oh, Cosplayer you have no idea. The shit I've seen today is- Fuck! The girl! We've got to get moving!" Cobra let out a vicious growl.

"You know about her? Can you get us to her from here? I-" He glanced at Beck and blushed just enough for Cristoff's dragon keen eyes to see it in the dim light some of their party members were putting off. "I got sidetracked." He growled again as Bickslow walked right past him and through the group he and Beck had been leading, an angry looking Lucy and Midnight right on his heels.

Cris wrapped an arm around Sorano and pulled her along with him as he followed. He mentally kicked at his dragon when it started purring. Now was absolutely not the time for anyones inner dragon to have any aditional opinions about anything. One dragon dealing with instinctual shit was to many on a mission like this. They now had at least three mate driven slayers, which was a recipe for disaster on a continental scale.

xxOverkill Fieldtripxx

Most people don't realize the human body is mostly water. In addition to this she was a healer, so she felt the mass of bodies before the tunnel opened up enough for her to see them. She wasn't the only one who detected them she was sure. Cobra for one would have already heard them and Beck would have been forwarned by his 'little spies'. She reached for the only person close enough to reach for and tugged on the sleeve of his fur-lined coat. Steely blue eyes met hers instantly. She pursed her lips to show distress and pointed forward, tapping on her ear and her nose and raising an eyebrow.

Laxus tipped his head to the side and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a couple deep breaths before opening them and nodding. He then turned, waved a sparking hand at the wizards behind them and grinned. Xally could see Cris and Gray grin in return and ready their magic. Freed's hand went to his rapier and Erza's to her broadsword. Van and Gajeel smirked before dropping into the shadows. The sweet smile that Meredy was wearing was...disturbing.

The five wizards ahead of her in the tunnel silently shifted their positions. Cobra and Midnight slipping in front of Bickslow, and Lucy dropping back to walk beside Beck, keys and whip already at hand. Xally found it quite impressive that they were able to cooperate and plan so easily without words. They were from different teams and different guilds after all.

When the two lead wizards seemed to walk through a wall of darkness and vanish there was a wave of panic. That increased when Lucy and Beck dove after their apparent romantic partners, taking Bickslow with them. The sounds of fighting reached them immediately however, telling Xally that the darkness was just an illusion. There seemed to be a lot of illusion and mental manipulation type magics in this dark guild. It explained how they had escaped notice for so long.

Xally stayed right by Laxus's side as she joined the fight. Not that she could have seperated herself from the man if she wanted to. Twice the flow of battle pushed her away from him and both times his lightning body brought him right back to her side. She thought back to the way Emzadi had spoken about him at the start of this mission and couldnt help but giggle. This earned her an odd look from the lightning slayer at her side.

This large room seemed to be some sort of gathering place for the dark guild, which ment there were plenty of enemy wizards to go around. It was a good thing too, as far as she could see, because they were mowing them down with relative ease. The teamwork she was seeing was phenominal, and with Kaleb as a brother she knew about teamwork.

The shadows around them seemed to be playing some odd version of either catch or wack-a-mole with their enemies. She recognized Vander's playful nature and guessed the fact that Gajeel's shadows were dragon magic contributed to them playing with the dark wizards like mice. She watched a forcefield wizard as he was yanked, screaming into the showows and spit back out in another direction. He was sucked into another shadow almost before he had landed. This was repeated a couple times and he had both pissed himself and vomited by the time he dissapeared for good.

Cobra, Beck, Midnight, and Lucy were the most impressive of the bunch. They moved almost like a single unit. The two Witches had been best friends for years and of course Beck and the poison slayer had their magics to help them hear each other, or whatever it was Beck did with dragon slayer souls. She wasn't sure how Lucy was fitting in so seamlessly though. Practice with her spirits perhapse? The blond was wearing a black dress that allowed her to fight using the light based attacks of one of her zodiac keys. Midnight seemed to be warding off long distance attacks as the other three orbited him. He would occasionally throw waves of dark magic at the enemy, and his red eyes seemed to glow when he heard their screams.

Xally threw a wave of water at a cluster of wizards and she could physically feel the smugness coming from the tall blond at her side as he slammed a fist into the ground. Lightning surged and everything her water had touched was fried. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand to drag her toward one of the tunnel entrances that seemed to be vomiting dark wizards. Somehow she knew exactly what he was wanting. They laced their hands together and she felt their magics flow as one. The power of his lightning and the force of her water.

"Unison Raid! Surging Tsunami!" They shoved the roaring wave of lightning and water down the tunnnel and she knew no more threats would come up that path. Magic was still flashing in his eyes when he looked back down at her. She had been around dragon slayers her whole life, but the way he growled at her sent a shudder down her spine it was so damn sexy.

A loud curse shouted in the now almost silent cavern was what drew her attention back to the rest of their party. There were only a few enemies left and those seemed to be quite captured. Some were trapped in the cavern floor or encased in ice. Others were in what appeared to be magic canceling cuffs and rope. Bickslow, Vander, Meredy, and Cobra seemed to be in the midst of some sort of interrogation session, and her older brother looked frustrated.

"We'll have to split up." Bickslow grumbled, kicking one of the men at his feet. "I refuse to leave the girl in that box a moment longer than we absolutely have to, but they will start killing off hostages if we don't get them out. We may have already lost some."

"We have two healers so one should go with each group." Lucy was wearing a maid outfit and chains for some reason. Xally was starting to understand why Bix called her Cosplayer.

"Angel and Moon Boy are coming with us." Cobra sneered as he dropped a probably dead wizard to the ground.

"Who is 'us'?" Erza demanded.

"And who the fuck told you that you were the boss of me?" Angel was seething until Cris ran his fingertips up her arm. Xally thought nothing of it though, since Cristoff had a soothing effect on pretty much everyone.

"Beck comes with me and Jester-head seems pretty invested. And I've got my reasons for dragging you along you fucking Swan-whore!" Cristoff's eyes flashed silver and he growled at Cobra with bared teeth. Xally blinked. That was...different.

"Suck my dick, Moon Boy." The two slayers looked ready to trade blows until Beck interveined, running a hand around Cobra's side and up his chest. Cobra purred and leaned back into his unclaimed mate.

"Come now sexy. Don't go offering to share what is mine. At least not without asking me first." Xally giggled when Lucy turned bright pink, squeaked, and hid behind her hands.

"My word..." Angel breathed in obvious shock. "It's like you sucked all the venom right out of him."

"Oh, I plan to. I just haven't had the time required to do it properly yet." Cobra groaned and turned his head back to nuzzle into Beck's neck. Gray made gagging sounds until Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"Idiots." Xally smiled at the lightning slayer's single grunted word.

"Very well then." Xally found it rather fascinating how Erza always seemed so incredibly serious. "Unless you require additional party members the rest of us shall venture forth in search of the kidnapped townspeople."

"You don't really have to search She-Thor. Take that tunnel and stay right. It'll take you to them."

xxOverkill Fieldtripxx

"Feel like sharing why you insisted on bringing us with you, Cobra?" Angel spoke the first words since they had split off from the bigger group.

"It's not like Moon Boy was going to go the other way when you are with us."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh. Fine. So why am I here?"

"Because..." Cobra was silent long enough Bickslow thought he wasn't going to finish his statement. When he did continue speaking it was almost in a whisper. "Chipmunk will need you."

"Ch- Ch- Chip- Oh gods..." Angel paled and probably would have fallen if Cris hadn't tucked her against his side and held her up. "It's not... Tell me it isn't..." Cobra said nothing, just shifted closer to Beck as they walked. Bickslow wasn't stupid. He glanced back at his brother and picked up the pace just a little, knowing the others would keep up.

Cobra pulled away from Beck and growled just before the tunnel opened up to reveal what looked like a throne room. In the back of his mind Bix started scripting king under the mountain jokes about dwarves. Lucy would appreciate them, but she wasn't here. His current company would either just not get it, or get pissed because they thought he wasn't taking the situation seriously. He was beyond serious, just... jokes were how he delt with stress, and there was a fucking throne under this crazy ass mountain. A throne with somebody on it.

The man on the throne was short and bearded. He was surrounded by four people who really could have been stand ins for the devil's court. The whole group was wearing red and black. There was a tall, thin man with the longest mustache he had ever seen. He honestly looked a little like Phantom Lord's old Master. If you had put the man through a taffy puller. There were two females, pale women who looked like two sides to a single coin. One was red, red eyes, red hair, red lips. The other had black eyes, black hair, and black lips. The last person in the group loomed over the others. He was shaggy, ill-kempt, and big enough to make Cris and Beck look small.

"Quite fewer of you now than were." Mustache man's voice was oily. "Lost much to Dread did you?"

"Psycho please." Cobra sneered at them. "We sent the others away because we didn't want them spoiling our fun."

"Fool!" The dwarf king seemed to be trying to shout through a beard to thick to open his mouth. Bickslow faught against the urge to comment on the densness of the man's dwarf king beard. "You dare underestimate us? We are the the Decons of Dread! You can not stand against us!"

"You boys are welcome to come stand against me though..." The red woman's voice sounded like sex. It wasn't that it was a sexy or suggestive voice, she really sounded like she was three licks shy of an orgasm. She smiled a little and pointed at Cristoff. "You would do nicely to warm me for a night. You might even survive more than one."

"Succubi!" Angel spit at the woman. Bix wasn't sure if thats really what the woman was or if the word was just being used as an insult.

"Sssiiisssterrr, I've ssseen thisss one beforrre." Either gothic chick was half asleep, part snake, or very drunk. Given the breathy quality to her voice Bickslow was going to toss the possibility that she was a qhost onto that list too. "The Annngelll in the darrrk. She hasss fallen farrr to think she cannn danccce in the light." Cris growled.

"She has chosen to walk in the light and the light has embraced her for it."

"Ah, but why settle for embracing that stick of a creature, when there is a woman like me who is offering you so much more?" The red woman openly fondled her own breast as she spoke in a way that was bold even for those of the group raised in Bosco. Cristoff snorted at her.

"If I was that into half jewel water balloons I could buy a whole bag at a kids toy store."

"Shit bro!" Cobra cackled as Bickslow stared at his brother in shock. "I seriously didn't think you were capable of talking to a woman like that."

"Sssooo disssapointing, aren't they sssiiisssterrr?"

"Well, there is still the quiet one. How about it big guy? Let me taste you." Cobra snarled.

"I will melt your face in acid bitch! You won't touch my mate! I'll tear off those great gloppy boobs of yours and make you eat them! I swear to-"

"Hey, hey! Easy sexy." Beck nuzzled Cobra's neck. Cobra continued to growl at the red woman even as he leaned into the beastmaster's touch. "I'm not saying you can't do those things, but she isn't taking me away from you. I want to be with you. I'm not going anywhere." Something in that little speach seemed to placate the poison slayer because he smirked and started purring.

"How dare you disregard us!" At this point Bickslow just couldn't help himself anymore.

"Look here dwarf king. We dare a lot of things, including disregarding you, disrespecting you, and kicking your collective asses because we..." Bickslow trailed off there. The speach his guild usually gave here just didn't work in this situation.

"Are badass?"

"Super pissed off?"

"Don't feel like sharing our sexiness?" Bix gave his rather unhelpfull teammates a halfhearted glare. Cobra snickered at him.

"You were gunna give that Fairy Tail blah blah nakama speach weren't you?" He gave the snarky man a fullhearted glare."Only it won't work because you are the only Fairy here." Bickslow drooped.

"Yeah. Natsu would have made it work anyway though." He perked up then. "Hey! You guys are practically honorary Fairy Tail wizards anyway at this point so we totally outnumber White Sea!"

"I never agreed to that!" As pissed as Angel sounded she sure looked pleased by the idea.

"You know, Bix, at this point Beck has more claim on Cobra than Fairy Tail ever did." Bix gave his brother his best sarcastic eye. Not only had he busted his bubble, but Cobra wasn't the only one White Sea Wizards had a claim on these days.

"To much life smell." The giant hulk finally spoke. "Can I eat them?"

"It would pleasssse usss ifff you did."

The hulk gave a rusty sounding roar and launched himself at them. Bickslow bairly managed to dodge the huge, clawed hand. He activated his figure eyes and caught the monster's gaze just long enough to find that there was nothing there. He heard Cobra shout a confirmation of what he had already seen. Whatever this guy was he wasn't human. He had no soul.

Cris slammed him with a Lunar roar, but while it forced him back a couple steps it didn't seem to do any damage. In fact he absorbed the magic and grew even bigger. There was the loud popping of bones and the monster hulk's face grew longer, long teeth bared in a snarl. The toxic purple fumes Cobra threw at the monster visually mented layers off his face, but he didn't even flinch.

"It's a fucking zombie werewolf! He's dead, so has no soul human or animal! He won't feel pain and Lunar magic is just feul!" Beck had pulled his sword from requip space and managed to shave a layer of muscle off the monster's back as he dodged another attack.

"Cost 40! Oh angel of the sunlight! Shamsiel, I summon thee!" The enormous white Elvis baby really wierded Bickslow out, but it would probably be effective against the wolf zombie man. "Shamsiel, distr..." Angel trailed off and Bickslow could see a familiar empty look on her face.

"Deacon Eldred, I require more power. Their minds are shielded from me. The female is the only one I can capture at this level." The red woman had her hands reaching toward them, fingers spread. The black woman stood still and silent at her side. Magic circles bagan appearing around mustache man, hellbeasts launching themselves at their group as they appeared. Bickslow felt the pressure in his mind as the drarf king's eyes began to glow. Cobra's attack fizzled out and he began walking slowly toward the females. "Ah! A dragon! Yes. Come to me little dragon. I shall feast well tonight!"

It was all Bickslow and his babies could do to keep the hellbeasts off Angel's now useless angel and away from where Beck was trying to keep himself alive against the monster. Cristoff was the only one capable of destroying these beasts and he was gaurding Angel while he did so. That left Cobra on his own against a mind controling succubi, a hell summoning wizard, some sort of magic manipulation mage, and whatever the goth chick was. Bix was betting another succubus, which could not be good.

He was proven right when goth chick bared long fangs and sunk them into Cobra's neck. The poison Slayer groaned and then gave an angry growl, which from the looks Bickslow saw on their faces was not what they were expecting. When he began to laugh they started backing away.

"You forgot to do your homework. You forgot who Angel runs with. Didn't stop to think what would happen if you put poison straight into the poison dragon slayer's blood did you? Thanks for the power up. Shame you wasted your chance to get a decent hit on me. Oh, and tell my mate thank you for his gift."

Seeing as how Beck was very occupied Bix wasn't exactly sure what Cobra was talking about until both females were swarmed by hundreds of Becks 'little spies'. Mice, rats, snakes, bats, the little and not so little bugs that lived in the dark. They screamed. Not that Bickslow blamed them. He would have screamed too. A couple of those spiders were the size of a man's hand. Cobra released a roar at the group and then went after the hell summoner as the females faught off the little creatures. Angel hit her knees when the red woman lost her concentration.

"Sh-Shamsiel, the w-wolf monster. Destroy it!"

"Let's play! We can arm wrestle! Lend me one of your arms!" Beck turned to go after the dwarf man once the Angel crashed into the wolf monster. Bickslow would have backed him up, but the goth chick had freed herself of Beck vermin army and started chanting, her voise suddenly clear and wide awake, and a magic circle formed under her

"The fallen rise up! Death to our enemies. Bring dread to the light! Sacrifice Vanquish!" There was a pulse of magic that... Did nothing? Bickslow had been braced for an attack of some sort and the fact that none seemed to come had him really worried.

He hopped on his babies and went as high as he could to see the whole cavern. Beck pinned the armored dwarf king to the throne with his sword as he watched. Cobra seemed to have the advantage against the hell summoner since most of the hell spawn were after Cris and Angel knowing their magic was the only thing that could defeat the darkness. The wolf-zombie-man was missing an arm and a large chunk of his chest, but still fighting. The two females managed to free themselves of Becks 'gift' and placed them selves back to back, palm to wasn't a spell cast, but a forcefield began to glow around them.

Then he saw them. There were three tunnels leading into this one they had entered through straight across from the throne. There was another to the right where Angel and Cris were, and the third on the left near where Cobra faught. From all three came the shambling shapes of enemies they had already defeated. The dwarf king was a fucking magic battery or some shit and in his final moments he had powered up what would normally have been a weak necromancy spell into a huge ass zombie bomb.

They needed time. With Beck free mustache man wouldn't be able to hold his own against the unmated pair. As soon as the hellspawn stopped multiplying Cris would finish them off pretty quickly. The zombi wolf was on his last leg, literally. All Bix and his babies needed to do was hold off the new additions long enough for one of them to find a way past the forcefield. With this kind of spell the zombies would go back to being regular dead people as soon as the wizard who cast the spell went down or ran out of magic power.

"Let's dance babies!" *dance, dance! It felt like years later, though it was only seconds when Shamsiel shoved the monster man back into the zombie hord.

"An angel's light shines like a thousand suns!" If he wasn't so busy Bix would have laughed when two pigs popped of the angel's hair and sent out a light attack that finished off the monster along with a bunch of his lesser buddies. A strangled scream, followed almost immediately by Cobra tearing into the zombies told Bickslow the hell raiser was down. He called the babies from that side of the room to clean up the zombies Angel's angel's attack had missed, only to discover that there were more behind those.

"Fuck this shit! Guys we gotta shut the psycho twins down!"

"Stop trying to order us around, Jesterhead!" Asshole Cobra might be, but he turned his attention toward the glowing dome anyway. "Poison Dragon talon!"

"Shamsiel! Strike the same point Cobra did!" Angel had the right idea. Bickslow wasn't the only one to think that because Beck followed Shamsiel's strike with one of his own.

"We're up next babies! Don't let up!" *fire, fire, fire!

"Lunar dragon crushing fang!" They kept up like that. Swapping out to cover each other's backs while keeping up a constant barage on the shield until cacks formed. "Lunar dragon's-"

"Poison dragon's-"

"Roar!" Not only did the shield shatter, but when the dust cleared there were no enemies standing.

With the fight over Bickslow turned his attention to the walls. He began pulling the groutesque tapestries down and what he found underneath was rather astonishing. Beautiful murals all depicting a woman clothed only in her long hair. Most also showed couples frolicking in the woods or running through fields of flowers. He was pretty sure Freed would have a conniption if he saw this stuff.

"Fuck! I can't find it! It's in this room somewhere. It has to be. The room with the throne!"

"Then shut the fuck up so I can listen!" How listening was supposed to help Cobra find a secret door Bix wasnt sure, but whatever. "There! I can hear her!" Cobra and Bickslow raced to the wall where the long haired woman was shown standing alone. They ran their hands along the edges of the mural until Bicjslows long fibgers finally found the hidden latch.

"Got it!" He threw his weight against the door and pushed it open. All his team could see was the reflection of green eyes in the dark, like a cat's. With his eyes syill active from the fight Bickslow saw so much more. Murky yellow, gray, and black formed such a thick shell around her soul he almost couldnt see her. The rich purple light of who she was all wrapped up with green fire. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ow!" He glared at Angel and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell did you slap me for?"

"You can't go flashing those things at her when she's been in the dark for who knows how long. You could hurt her eyes!" He winced and closed his eyes, pushing his magic down. "Cristoff could you very gently give us a little light?" Before the light was enough to see by Bix and Cobra edged into the dark room.

"Chipmunk? Can you hear me? Little Chip..." The girl let out a vicious growl. Cobra flinched and looked at Beck. "She can't... She isn't in a place where she can hear me."

"She is human. Without trust I can't help her."

There was light enough now for Bickslow to see. There was a wooden cage suspended in the middle of the room. From one wall ran five long chains pulsing with magic. One ran through a ring at each corner of the cage, linked to a cuff on each of her limbs. The fifth ran up tobthe ceiling and down again through the top of the cage, ending at a pronged collar around her neck.

Bickslow had seen this kind of set up before. Not only were they draining her magic, but they had chained her in such a way as to control her every move whenever they felt like it. The things he had seen in these people today as well as the fact that she wore nothing said they did so often and in the worst of ways. And yet she still bared her sharp teeth at them and faught.

"Oh gods..." Angel sounded sick. He could hear Cris humming softly, no doubt comforting the woman.

"The chains..." But Cobra and Beck were already on it. Cobra pouring corrosive poison onto the chains and Beck throwing his not inconsiderable muscle mass against the weakened links. Bix Pulled the key off the wall and approached the cage slowly, speaking softly. "It's ok. We aren't here to hurt you. I promise. We are getting you out of here. What's your name little one? It's not really Chipmunk, right? Cobra gives people the weirdest names. They're usually insulting though, so he must really like you." She threw herself away snarling when he touched the gate.

She was small, but now that he got a better look he was pretty sure it was malnurishment as opposed to young age that caused it. Her eyes, even when they weren't reflecting the light of his magic, were a bright green, and her short, choppy hair reminded him of the spices in his favorite cookies. With sun and food she would be stuningly beautiful.

He kept his eyes on her as he unlocked the door. He heard Beck snap the last of the chains, and he let the door swing wide open. He didn't even have the time to blink before she lunged. Her hands slammed into his shoulders and her sharp teeth went for his throat. The instinct to not die in a pool of his own blood had his magic activating before his back hit the ground. He latched onto her soul to hold her still and he felt as though he had fallen into the green fire inside her.

xxOverkill Fieldtripxx

The tall one had done something to her. She couldn't move. It was about what she had expected when the door opened. They wouldn't have been stupid enough to loose her chains and open the cage without a backup plan. She had to try fighting though. One more time. Always they faught to he free one more time. Except now the beast within her seemed to give up, sinking to the ground.

'Why? No! Why are we quitting?'

'Not quitting. Safe.'

'Never! They will hurt us! Always! We always fight! You said!'

'This one. Safe.'

'But... He trapped us...'

'Set us free. Protect us.'

'...how do you know?'

'Know. Safe.'

'But...'

She heard voices around her then. Four men and a woman. The woman was crying. One of them was growling and hissing, another one with a deep voice seemed to be trying to soothe that one. Then came a softer tone and with it she felt a cool magic wash over her. She tried to fight against it and a rough voice spoke up close to her. The tall one. The one the beast within said was safe.

"Easy little one. It's ok. My brother is a healer. He is helping. We won't hurt you. Whatchya got, Cris?"

"Some internal damage. A lot of scar tissue. She's fine for now, but she will need work and time."

"Scar tissue? What do you mean 'for now'? What is wrong with her?" The angry one snarled like the beast within. She tried to turn and look. She wanted to understand this one. There was something about him. But the tall one still had her.

"Calm down, Cobra. You're making her nervous. Little one I can let you go if you promise not to try to kill us." She wanted to be let go. She would defend herself, but she would wait for them to come after her. If the tall one let her go.

She felt her body sitting up. It was odd. Her body was moving without her telling it to. Then she felt something warm settle around her shoulders. She had never been so warm. It smelled good too. Really good. Then she was in control of herself again. She blinked at a pair of red eyes and pulled the sweet smelling warm thing closer around her.

"There you go little one. Feel better?" She let her eyes leave the tall one's red eyes to search for the other four. A big man with dark hair stood behind where the tall one knelt in front of her. There was a pale woman with wide eyes standing back there too, who looked vaguely familiar. She cast around for the angry man. Angry people were always dangerous. He would hurt her more if he was angry.

"Sorry, Chipmunk." She turned her head to see a one-eyed man standing next to another big man with long green hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. You aren't the one I'm angry at. I would never hurt you. I promise, Chip." Chip? Chipmunk. She knew that name, but... It had been so long, and this man wasn't... Was he? "It's me."

"E-Erik?" She could see a tear in the corner of his eye. It didn't fall, but she could see it. He beckoned the woman closer and she could see it now. "S-s-s-" Sorano gave a little smile.

"It's me little sister. We're all here. Macbeth, Richard, Sawyer. They don't know you are here yet. They will though. We will take you to them." She turned her eyes back to the tall one. She remembered these people as the kids they had been in the Tower of Heaven, but that had been years ago. She didn't know who they were anymore. The beast within said this man was safe though. She didn't understand, but he hadn't hurt her, and he smelled nice. She was wrapped in his cloak. He was protecting her.

"My name is Bickslow. This is my brother Cristoff and Beck." She eased closer to him, letting herself lean against him and breath in his sweet warm smell.

'Safe. Kin. Mates. Safe.' She still wasn't convinced, but she wanted to beleive what the beast within said.

"I'm Aerstyn."

xxOverkill Fieldtripxx

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 Ships Ahoy

**Ships ahoy! Sassykitten1701 and I have had so much fun with these ships. Hope you all enjoy them too.**

 **Hiro Mashima did not write any of these people in a romantic context. Some of them never even spoke to eachother.**

XxXxXxXxX

Jellal gazed down in awe at the glorious golden creature who had just blown his entire world into a million beautiful pieces. She hadn't claimed him yet, some hastily mumble thing about seasons, but she had made it very clear that he was her mate and she wouldn't be accepting any answer but 'yes'. She knew who he was, not everything he had done, but enough that she should have run. She hadn't.

He had run and she had hunted him down anyway. In the middle of a dark guild's hide out. In the middle of a mission. Blast. The mission. He had totally forgotten.

"Emzadi. Precious, we need to go find the others." She pouted. Six feet of sex and sunshine pouted like a child denied a sweet, and it went straight to his groin in a not so little way. He could literally feel his willpower draining away. "The mission. Really. I can't leave them unsupervised."

"We've got sixteen S-class level wizards on this mission, my mate, pretty sure they can handle it."

"It's how they will handle it that I am worried about. Fairy Tail, especially the Team Natsu part of that group, tends to be especially aggressive and destructive in how they go about things, and my guild is... Special."

He cringed at that insufficient word. Most of his guild was bairly sane on their best days. Racer and Richard weren't that bad, but the others... He still saw that glee-filled look in Midnight's eyes sometimes when his enemies screamed in pain or terror, Angel was vicious and vindictive, Cobra Liked killing things in creative and bloody ways, and Meredy... She was the worst because she seemed so well adjusted and then she would have these... Spells where her smile was wrong and terrifying and even Cobra shied away from her when that happened.

"So... You are worried about what, exactly?" A sudden rumble shook the tunnel they were in and debris fell around them. Jellal lept to his feet and tugged at his clothes in an attempt to look respectable

"That. I am worried about whatever they are doing to cause that."

"Ok then." When she stood and stratched her arms over her head, he froze. She was all but completely naked and completely at ease that way. She chuckled when she noticed that he simply could not function with her looking like that. "Guess I should put my clothes back on, huh? Good thing you are to much of a gentleman to tear my clothes or I would have to finish this mission naked." He struggled to draw in breath. She was so... Boscan, and he might not survive it.

XxXxXxXxX

 _Kaleb... Kaleb? Kaleb!_

 _What's wrong, Cris?_

 _Not Wrong exactly, just... Could you link Farron in, and Only Farron?_

 _I take it this is family business since you are waking us up in the middle of the night over here._

 _Sorry. Yeah. Kinda. Mostly._

 _Out with it Cris. We are already awake._

 _We need to get pardons for some people._

 _Is one of those people named Vander Pradesh, because-_

 _No. Van is actually behaving. I think._

 _You think?_

 _We had to split up. Xally is with him._

 _Where is Beck?_

 _About that._ Cris looked over at where Cobra was tucked under Beck's chin while the big man ran his hands up and down his back and murmered softly into his hair. Focusing on that image and trying not to think about the half crazed little woman in his brother's arms who smelled very dragony, or the vision of moonlight crying quietly under his own arm. He could almost see Kaleb snatching up the picture of his best friend to study it.

 _Cris... Who is that?_

 _One of the people we need pardons for._

 _What did he do that he needs pardoned?_

 _No clue._

 _Does have a name? You aren't giving me much to work with bro._

 _Cobra. But it isn't his real name._

 _What Is his real name?_

 _No clue._

 _OK. Next question. Why did I see Bickslow?_

 _Because Fairy Tail is here. Bix's team and Team Natsu._

 _Both of them? That's a little bit overkill isn't it?_

 _You have No idea. Cobra is only one of seven wizards from his guild. Actually I think there are only seven of them total. They are all S-class level. It's been... Eventful. So Beck is Cobra's mate. He is a poison dragon slayer._

 _Oh... That explains a lot._

 _There is more._

 _That's never good._

 _This time it is. Maybe. Emzadi found her mate._

 _Really?_

 _That's great!_

 _He needs a pardon too._

 _For real?_

 _Do we know what he did?_

 _Yes._

 _Are you going to tell us?_

 _I won't need to. His name is Jellal Fernandez._

 _Oh. Wow._

 _This is getting complicated. How many of these miraculous pardons am I going to have to pull out of my ass, Cris?_

 _...Seven._

 _Seven. People don't just hand pardons to convicted murderers this is going to take a lot of... A lot. Let's just say a lot. I need more information._

 _Crime Sorciere. Ask Makarov. For heavens sake don't tell him why and Don't tell dad. The last thing I need is him pressuring me._

 _Pressuring you? Not Em, but you?_

 _Uhh... Did I mention that the iron dragon slayer found his mate too?_

 _We are talking about the lunar slayer not the iron one._

 _Because it's our brother, so that's a thing._

 _Our brother..._

 _Bix?_

 _I don't think he ment Bickslow._

 _No way._

 _Yes way, actually. They aren't actually mated yet, mission and all, but Vander seems pretty thrilled._

 _Vander... And Emzadi and Beck. The odds are so against that it isn't funny._

 _Yeah. I thought of that. It's not just them either. Natsu and Gray are... In denial or something, but all the signs are there. And Fairy Tail's celestial wizard and Crime Sorciere's reflector mage and-_

"Cristoff are you ok? You seem... distracted." Cris glanced down and smiled at the open expression in Sorano's indigo eyes. He reached up and wiped away a tear that was still clinging to her cheek, then ran his fingers through her white hair.

"I'm fine, Dulce Luna. Just thinking."

"Very well. Aerstyn is asleep. Bickslow has volunteered to carry her. We should move now and try to regroup with the others."

"Right behind you." She nodded and followed the others out of the room.

 _Is she..._

 _I don't know. I want to say she is, but this mission... What if there is something messing with us?_

"Hey! Moon Boy. Stop being so fucking depressing. Gah! You make me want to tear out my spleen and use it to paint on the wall." Beck chuckled and rubbed a thumb over Cobra's ear. The poison slayer purred.

 _That is a disturbing image._

 _I'm pretty sure he does it on purpose. Like Vander and Bickslow, except he makes death and pain into a joke instead of laughing about other things to forget._

 _We can't just pardon these people for who knows what just because they Might be your mates. We need more than that._

 _I know. It's just... Even if it turns out to be a lie, which I really hope it doesn't because that would kill them, they are good people who were delt a bad hand._

 _Cris-_

 _Think about it this way. You both know this story. Kaleb you lived it just like the rest of us. Insane zealots drunk on power slaughter a village. A child survives. The kid has powerful magic they don't understand or know how to use. What happens next?_

 _Dad found us._

 _Yeah, but what if he didn't? Someone else did, or noone at all. The kid becomes a slave, a tool, a weapon. They are taught that wrong is right and are desperate to save themselves. Remember how fucked up Zen's view of people was for the longest time, and he had his magic to guide him. Imagine the lies they were told and what they suffered. Think of what would have happened to each of us if dad hadn't found us? That is what happened to them. They need this. Help them. Not because they may be our mates, but because they are good people who deserve a chance to live._

 _Fine. I'll see what I can do._

 _I will contact Makarov as soon as day comes to Magnolia._

 _Thanks, guys. Please remember not to tell dad. Just... Wait until we are sure._

 _Well, be sure quick. You know how he is. He'll figure it out whether we tell him or not._

XxXxXxXxX

Natsu felt... Odd. He was moving, or something. He could smell Gray, or at least Gray's magic. Yeah. It was deffinately Gray's magic. Cold and fresh like blueberries with that new licorice smell it had gotten since he inherited his father's magic during tartaros. If it was Gray himself he was smelling there would be more of a rich chocolate and steak smell that always made him really hungry. And tangy pine that reminded him of the big bonfires Igneel used to set for him at night. Gray smelled like food, and his magic smelled like desert.

Once he established that he could smell almost nothing outside of Gray's magic he focused on his other senses. He felt... Cold, Gray's ice, and movement. he quickly focused on the ice to keep from being sick. Once he had that partially under control he listened. Everything was muted, the ice maybe. He heard Lucy say something about going faster, someone agreed, Racer he thought. The low growl of Laxus's voice, a vaguely familiar giggle, Gajeel laughing. He cracked his eyes open and slammed them shut when sight of stone lit by multiple colors of eerie light moving quickly over his head made his stomache flip over.

The magic pressure suddenly spiked and he stopped moving. His eyes flew open when he heard Gray call out an attack. He wasn't the only one either. There was a battle and he was- His head slammed into solid ice when he tried to get up. He was locked in an ice box! What the hell was Gray thinking? He couldn't fight if he was locked in a box! He didn't even have room to move properly so he could punch his way out!

He tried to melt the ice only to growl in frustration. This box was made with Gray's new ice. It wasn't going to melt. Fine. If that's the way it was going to be he would just fill it with so much fire he blew the thing up! Since he couldn't move he just poured magic into his skin. He was pleasantly surprised to see the tiniest bit of ice melt before the box shattered. He kept up with a cackle of glee and slammed a flaming fist into an enemy attempting to sneak up on the ice make wizard.

"Natsu, you flaming moron! This is why Cris knocked you the hell out! You are supposed to be resting!" Gray cut down an enemy with his ice sword.

"And let you have all the fun!" Natsu punched the next enemy in the gut and brought his other elbow down on the back of his head with a crack. "Hell no!"

"You almost fucking died! You stopped breathing and Lucy pulled blood out of your lungs! Lay your stupid self back the fuck down!" Natsu wasn't even going to question how Lucy had done that. She was Lucy and could do all sorts of weird things.

"I'm not dead though so it's cool!" Natsu suddenly found himself slammed into the wall witb Gray's hands fisted in his vest.

"You idiot! I had to watch you bleed out all over me! You were unconscious! I thought you were already to far gone to save when Cristoff got there! What if Lucy and Cris had been a few seconds later, huh! We would have fucking lost you! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me!" Natsu felt like his heart was being squeezed in a fist as he thought about what Gray was telling him. He wasn't seeing himself die though. He was imagining if he had been the one holding Gray when he gasped for air his lungs just couldn't pull in. He pressed his forehead against Gray's and only then noticed how much the ice wizard was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. Promise. I'm ok now though. I'm fine. You and Cris and Lucy made sure of that. I could use a snack, but I'm ok." Gray gave a choked laugh.

"You're such a fucking moron!"

"I know." Natsu flashed a big grin. "But I've got you and Lucy to do all my thinking for me, so it's ok!" Lightning crackled around them and Laxus was standing there glaring.

"You are both idiots. Fucking focus before you both get yourselves killed!" Whan Natsu laughed and went to throw himself back into the fight Gray shook him by his vest.

"Until Cristoff says you are one hundred percent again you better be taking it easy. And stay close to me, or at least Lucy. Not Erza, she won't make sure you rest."

Natsu glanced toward Lucy and blinked. He had seen Lucy war a lot of weird things, but this took the cake. She was wearing skintight black pants and plated armor on her forarms and calves. Her res shirt had a front and no ba Why it wasn't falling off he wasn't sure. Was she wearing metal panties over her pants? And-

"Luce has a tail." Gray facepalmed.

"That's what wierds you out? Not the fact that she and Midnight are a swirling tornado of sand and dark magic , but the fact that she has tail?"

"Well yeah. It's a tail!"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Ok. Fire Dragon Roar!"

"I SAID TAKE IT EASY!"

"Natsu's awake!"

"Keep your damn fire on your side of the cave, Salamander!"

"Natsu! If you roast us alive in here I'm giving you to Virgo! I don't care how worried I was about your stupid head!"

XxXxXxXxX

"So... How many are we looking at now?"

"Seven."

"Seven. Plus Nightlight, Thinky Feely. Are we sure there isn't a spell or something like Moon Boy was afraid of?"

"You can trick a mind, convince it something is real, but a soul? You can hear them, so why are you asking me?"

"It's just..." Beck could sense distress from his mate's dragon. He seemed to be trying to hide from him. He was tense and had pulled away too, which distressed the beast master greatly because Cobra hadn't stopped touching him since their first kiss except when fighting separated them.

"Cobra-"

"What if it really is all a lie?"

"Oh, sexy-"

"That's just it! What if we leave here ant that's all I really am to you? I'm crazy and violent and unstable and a fucking criminal-"

"No! Baby don't think that way."

"You don't get it! I'm seriously messed up! I couldn't possibly be good for you!" Beck decided Cobra wasn't going to listen to him no matter what he said and just yanked him into his arms. He tried to pull away, but it was a weak attempt. "You are just so... I- I don't... I don't want to lose you."

"Shhh. You won't. Don't doubt your magic. Don't doubt your dragon. Don't doubt your magic."

"For real guys?" *for real, so silly, souls don't lie, listen to the dragon, daddy sees. "You two are the last ones i would expect to doubt your instincts. Nurem taught you better, Cris, and, Cobra, you can hear souls. You both know better." *know better, obvious, just go with it.

"What..." Angel's eyes flicked back and forth between the slayers. "What is he talking about?"

"...Cobra, Emzadi, and Gajeel aren't the only slayers who found their mates under this mountain. Beck, Cobra... When you said seven..."

"We ment every single one." Bickslow pulled the small woman in his arms a tad closer.

"Every single what?"

"Every single slayer."

"But... There are only six."

"Aerstyn." *Aerstyn, Chipmunk, spice cookies, dragon inside, amethyst and green fire.

"Aer is a slayer now?"

"Just like me. Probably right after she disappeared from the Tower."

"First thing that they did to her." *pain, so scary. "They've been using her slayer magic as a battery. They kept her from her element so she wouldn't be strong enough to fight back." *hurts, so hungry, just a little.

"Her... Wait. What is happening to all the slayers that you two are ignoring? Ignoring your instincts is a bad thing. Are you trying to get us all killed?" Angel's voice was sharp enough to draw blood.

"No! That's not it.." Cris tipped her chin up and ducked down just a hair to look in her eyes. "It's not that. We were just... Worried that something was causing this that wasn't... True. It's a once in a lifetime moment when a slayer finds their mate. For two to find mates on the same day in the same place is a shocking coincidence. Three and the coincidence becomes suspicious. Seven at once, aside from being very dangerous, is beyond fantastic and very hard to believe."

"Y-your mates? All of you?"

"Swan Whore, I hear you. Don't you dare-" Angel jerked away from Cris.

"You were absolutely right. That is insane. Th-there is obviously something going on here!"

"Dulce Luna, plea-"

"This cave is just messing with people. Wi-with all of us."

"No it's not. Whatever it is that that brought us all here can't lie to our souls. A dragon slayer knows. Deep down inside. I tried to outthink myself just because I was worried about my siblings, but-" Angel backed away with a panicked loom on her face.

"No! No. Think. Thinking is important. Lots of thinking."

"Dulce Luna. Sorano. I don't need to think. I already know. I wanted you the first time I saw you, but now I'm certain. You-"

"That's impossible. It can't be. N-not me. Not- no." Beck's heart ached at the broken look in his friend's eyes.

"Sorano, please-"

"I can't be. I- I can't..."

"She wants him" Cobra leaned into him and whispered. "Desperately. She's just... Afraid. Like I was."

"There is nothing for my Cobra to be afraid of."

"Erik. My... My mother named me Erik. She would have liked you. I just know it." Beck nuzzled into his mate's hair and breathed in his scent.

"Is that the name I should give my family when I tell them I'm bringing home their son-in-law?" Erik's eye grew wide.

"Y-you would... Tell them about me?"

"I could let it be a surprise I suppose."

"But... You... You want them to meet me?"

"Of course." Erik yanked his head down into a kiss he just wanted to drown in. His dragon could kiss. Beck wanted more than anything to strip them both down right here, audience and mission be damned. The enraged scream that suddenly came from their previously unconcious companion totally ruined the moment though.

The woman threw herself out of Bickslow's arms, but only made it a few feet down the corridor before her weakened state forced her to stop. She leaned against a support pillar shaking and breathing harshly. While it had looked like she was running from Bickslow Beck would sense the rage inside her, and it wasn't directed at any of them. Erik growled, the anger rising in him as well. Aerstyn gave a vicious growl and attacked the pillar she was leaning on. With her teeth.

"Aer, what are you doing!" Cobra threw out an arm before Angel could get close. "But she is-"

"Eating the rock... Her element." Years she had been down here. Surrounded by the stone her magic craved and denied it. Beck couldn't imagine how that felt.

Once the pillar was gone she began tearing chunks from the wall. Her body must have been turning it into magic almost instantly because there was no way she could fit all that in her stomache dragon slayer or not. She grew more sure of her movements the more she ate. Scales began forming on her arms, her legs, around her eyes. Sparkling and multihued, like gemstones. Streaks of earthy green began appearing in her gingerbread hair, rapidly spreading and darkening. When her eyes turned back toward them her eyes were no longer vibrant green, but golden with slitted pupils.

To Beck it seemed as though she was becoming less human and more dragon by the second. By the time she began prowling back toward Bickslow she seemed bairly even a dragon slayer anymore, just a dragon. When he reached out with his magic in an attempt to sooth her he got a very clear impression of sharp teeth and blood and 'leave me the fuck alone'. This woman was clearly unstable, not that he blamed her, and he was praying that Bickslow handled this properly or the Fairy Tail Pradesh might just end up missing pieces.

"She has given herself over to her dragon. I can hear them inside her, talking to each other. When she talks I bet it's the dragon we hear."

"Safe." Aerstyn tipped her head to the side and seemed to be studying Bickslow.

"That's right little one." He held his hands out at his sides. "You are safe with me. I won't hurt you." She growled at him. "You can feel it. So can I." She pulled him down and placed her extremely sharp teeth against his throat. Cris and Angel tensed. "Careful little one. Your teeth are really sharp right now and I know you don't want to hurt me." She growled again. "I trust you. I'm safe with you just like you are safe with me. I can feel that."

She purred. Apparently that was what she wanted to hear. She leaned against him and smiled in a way that sent shivers up Beck's spine. Erik smiled like that when he faught sometimes. Seeing it on this female though was different.

"Hunt with me?" The babies began to cackle evilly and the glow from Bickslow's eyes was back.

"You know I will." Then she looked at the rest of them.

"Kin. Mates of kin. Safe."

"Yeah, they are safe."

"Trust us, Chipmunk. Let us hunt with you."

"I won't pretend to accept or understand all this dragon nonsense or what this place is doing to us, but I want in. What are we hunting, Aer?"

"Death."

XxXxXxXxX

Meredy was having the time of her life. Not only was she kicking serious bad guy ass, but the ships! So many cute little moments! So many adorable pcouples! So many people in love!

First there had been that precious cuddle fest between Lucy and Midnight. At first she had shrugged it off, because even though they never said anything all of Crime Sorciere knew Midnight was a cuddle fiend. Then she had seen the look on Lucy's face. It had had taken all she had to not break out into squeals of joy over how incredable precious the two looked together.

She had just about died when Gajeel and Vander got together. They were just so sexy and adorable! Gander... No, that made them sound like a goose. Vanjeel, GajVan, Gajander... Maybe they needed a nickname like Cobra had given Lucy and Midnight. Like...Steel Shadow or Dark Iron or... She would have to keep thinking on that one.

Then there was Cobra and Beck. Those two were seriously intense. She had never pictured the poison slayer in any romantic setting at all before. The minute Beck showed up though he became all kisses and sweet touches. Meredy wanted to hug Beck so much for the smile he had brought to her guildmate, but... Cobra might perminantly maim her if she touched him.

Emzadi. She still hadn't actually seen the woman, but... Jellal had been alone for so long. Even with all of them right there he was still alone somehow. She and Ultear had held out hope for years that he would let Erza end his loneliness. There was to much history there though. Every time Jellal looked at Erza he saw the past. He could never see her as home. Emzadi though... He had thrown himself into her arms. Emzadi could make Jellal truely happy and Meredy was so thrilled at that she could bust. She couldn't wait to meet the solar dragon slayer.

She was pretty sure Cris was melting Angel's heart. She had seen the magic flash in his eyes, so she was almost one hundred percent certain he was dragon slayer level serious about her friend. Angel wouldn't trust easily. Cris would have to work for it. The way Angel looked at the lunar slayer said he had a good start though. There babies would be so cute! She couldn't wait to be godmother to little celestial dragon slayer babies!

And the storm Laxus and Xally were working up! She had seen that effortless unison raid. Powerful, flawless. It was obvious that Laxus Dreyer was not the touchy, hovering type, but he was doing both with Xally. It was relatively subtle, but Meredy saw it, and she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one. There was a knowing glint in Xally's eyes. The woman knew exactly what the lightning slayer was doing, even though it was apparent he was trying to hide it.

Her real focus at the moment, and for quite a few moments, truth be told, was the sharp eyed rune mage. She had studied all the higher level Fairy Tail wizards back when she was with Grimoire Heart, so she was familiar with him and his magic, but this mission was the first time she had actually interacted with him in person. He was... Brilliant. He rarely engaged his opponants physically, he out thought them so quickly he didn't need to. She really liked the few times she got to see him use his rapier as a sword instead of as a magical writing tool. It was thrilling. Not to mention the fact that the man was gorgeous.

Between skirmishes she had tried getting his attention, flirting outright even. He interacted with her on a polite level, engaged in conversation, but he didn't seem to even notice the fact that she was totally hitting on him. She was simultaniously begining to doubt her appeal and becoming extremely frustrated. He could just be gay she supposed, but that would just be... Extremely dissapointing. Maybe it was time for a new tactic.

"So. Have you got a pretty little lady waiting for you back at home?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She imagined yanking out a chunk of her own hair.

"I'm asking if you have a girlfriend." He made a slight scoffing noise and she frowned.

"No. I do not."

"Boyfriend?" He was visably shocked by her question.

"No! Definitely not, nor will I ever." She giggled at that.

"Got your eye on someone lucky little Fairy then?"

"Are you asking if I have romantic interest in one of my guild mates?"

"That is exactly what I am asking."

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Why..." He seemed confused by the question. "I don't... Emotions are complicated things. They have no rules or guidelines and are extremely difficult for me to understand. I don't think like most people do. I don't... Conversational nuances, jokes, implications reliant upon point of view, such things escape me." Oh. That explained a lot. "Me being the way I am makes a relationship highly unlikely no matter what I may feel. I can't properly express myself or understand what others try to share with me."

"You know... My magic allows me to share sensations and emotions with people I link myself with. I know Crime Sorciere isn't around very much, but I would be willing to help if you would like. I would like to understand you. You-" She was pretty sure she was blushing as pink as her hair. "You are a very interesting person. Even if you don't want to use my magic... I would like to get to know you better, spend some time with you."

"Me? I'm not... You really want to spend time with me?"

"Of course. More than anything I can think of to be honest."

"Why?"

"Because. You're smart, and handsome, and just because most people aren't sharp enough to notice your jokes doesn't mean they aren't funny. And I... I like you."

"Miss Meredy, I-" Good heavens he had the most beautiful smile. "I would be honored to get to know such a beautiful, vibrant lady as yourself." She was pretty sure she was glowing.

XxXxXxXxX

Erza had taken it upon herself to lead the wizards heading to rescue the hostages. She had Racer on her left and Richard on her right, and at this point was considering them her only sound minded companions. Everyone else seemed to be unable to focus due to the large size of their group. At least that was what she was attributing their distraction to.

Her own team was a mess. Natsu had been severely injured to the point that Gray had believed him dead. Now Natsu got himself all but killed all the time, sometimes by Gray himself, so she wasn't sure what was different about this time, but something was. Gray had been emulating a helicopter parent since the fire slayer woke. Natsu had veen wierd too. Like a little puppy, all yips and nips with no real aggression behind it. Lucy was to busy flirting to focus on the mission. Not her usual in the middle of a battle seduction attempt, no, she was straight up flirting with Midnight of all people who was flirting back. Erza wanted desperately to pull her sister aside and talk about that, but couldn't because of the deadly mission they were on.

Then there was Gajeel and Vander. The two were apparently mates. While Erza's romantic and kinmy sides were over the moon about that her logical side was very unhappy with the way they kept stopping every thirty seconds to play tonsil hockey and grope eachother. Once they had even vanished into the shadpws for long enough that she had worried for their safety When they reappeared Vander looked exceedingly pleased with himself and Gajeel looking, well, dazed might have been an understatement. Xally had made a comment to her brother about sucking his mate's brains out through his dick . She could have sworn Gajeel blushed .

Xally. Erza really liked the water mage, and while she wasn't going to say anything, she and Laxus were precious together. She was pretty sure the woman had figured out what she abd Racer weren't about to mention outloud. Laxus had found his mate. The big blond didn't seem to have made a move yet, but he also didn't seem to be able to stop himself from touching her and the corner of his mouth kept twitching up into a smile. Precious though the two were big, bad, and broody was clearly distracted by the sassy little brunette.

Reliable, logical, focused Freed had been rendered useless too. He was the last person she had expected to get tied up in a girl, but he and Meredy were giggling up a storm. Well, to be precise Meredy was the one who had fused herself to Freed's side and was giggling. The rune mage was practically glowing though and he was the one making her giggle. When she overheard him say something about Meredy's hair and sunsets she gave up on his returning to the land of logical people any time soon.

Seeing Cobra of all people get all lovey and sweet with his new mate had been... Disturbing yet sexy. Cristoff seemed the reliable sort so she hoped he could keep the mate pair, Angel the super bitch, and Fairy Tail's jokester from doing anything to stupid or becoming dead. Though with how pissed off Bickslow was she almost felt sorry for anyone who came between that group and 'the girl in the box'. Why this girl was special enough to be seperated from the rest of the guild's captives she wasn't sure but she hoped both rescue teams met with minimal resistanc

If the two dark wizards guarding the heavy door that presumably lead to the dungeon were anything to go by the rest of the mission would be a walk in the park. Vander and Gajeel had taken them out before she turned the corner to see the door. She hadn't even noticed them shadow hopping ahead of her. Maybe they weren't as distracted as she had thought. Then again, Vander was chained to the door right now and Gajeel was growling into his neck. Those two... The crazy bondage stuff she imagined them doing had her kinky side salivating.

"Prepare yourselves. Innocent lives are at stake. We must act swiftly and efficiently once the door is opened." She glanced around to see serious looks on all their faces. Hopefully they would stay focused and this wasn't just a few seconds of sanity before they fell into distraction again.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued.


	8. News Alert

We interrupt your usual programing to bring you breaking news. What you are about to see is live news feed from the universe of sassykitten1701 the co-author of this story.

XxXxXxXxX

Back from the...Almost...Dead...

The scene was set, the desire was there, and she could hear the quiet murmurs and gentle taps coming from the kitchen where two unexpected guests had ended up, claiming that it was what she needed. But that wasn't true. What she needed had abandoned her when she had needed it the most.

Her muse.

Sitting curled up on a well worn couch with a blanket tucked around her, a poorly neglected laptop tucked into her lap, tears could be seen trailing down her cheeks as she stared sadly at the still blank page in front of her. It had been months since she had touched a single key of her beloved computer, months since she had argued with her muse to create worlds that others would love. Sure, things had happened that were far beyond her control, but that wasn't the point.

Hearing a boom of thunder echo outside of the living room window, she jolted, tucking down deeper into the blanket draped around her shoulders and lightly sniffed. She didn't know what deities she had pissed off, but the last year had gone out with a rather large 'fuck you' and the new year appeared to be continuing the trend, at least for the next month or two.

The sound of a door being slammed open to hit the wall with a bone jarring crack had her shrieking, jumping and spinning around, nearly falling off the couch, only to come face to face with a rather close, furious face, blue gray eyes cold as death, and sparks flying around him. Whimpering, she was quick to shrink back as far away from the hulking behemoth towering over her. Alas, the couch kept her from going too far, and she found herself cornered against the arm and back.

"What the hell do you think you've been doing you lazy shit?! Haven't even cracked your computer open once until now, and still nothing?! What the fuck is that blank page bullshit?!" The tall blonde male snarled, bending over to growl into her face, not even backing down when her brown eyes behind thick lensed glasses widened, and more tears fell.

The little brown puppy burrowed in another blanket, napping at her feet, leapt up with a snarl to snap at Laxus's face. "Leave her alone, you big meany! She was sick!"

"Laxus! What is your problem?" A smaller decidedly more feminine blond stomped into the room, followed by a one eyed, maroon haired, glaring man.

"Yeah, asshole. You wanna put her back in the hospital or something?" A single purple eye glared at the big blond before the maroon-haired man held a bowl of soup out for the bedridden woman.

Gulping, trembling, the woman reached out to carefully take the bowl, bracing it on her chest even as she reached out for the puppy, scooping it into her lap, running gentle fingers down the bristling spine. "It's ok Thera, it's ok. I can take it, besides he's not wrong. None of you are, but dammit I should've been able to do something..."

"Well with you feeding her its no wonder she was in the hospital!"

Cringing, the woman ducked her head down before lifting the bowl to her lips, sipping at the just over warm broth. Feeling movement against the neck of her skin, she reached up to run careful fingers over the soft nose of Nathair who had been drawn out of hiding, peeking his head out from under a fold of blanket.

"I'm a damn good cook when I wanna be Spark Plug."

"We are here to help her feel better, unlike some people."

"You two should be just as upset as I am! You are both being left in limbo in all her stories because she is neglecting us!"

"She isn't neglecting us on purpose you overgrown sparking twat-waffle! She almost fucking died!" Erik snarled, hands curling to keep from unleashing possible poison. He had seen Nathair peek his head out, and even now was a bit impressed with the names he could hear the little snake calling Laxus.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about? It's obvious she doesn't care anymore, she's never left any of us for this long before! So, what lame excuse did she give you bleeding hearts to win you over?" Laxus scoffed, arms crossing over his chest even as he continued to stare down at the cowering woman on the couch. His nose twitched slightly as he stared at the still growling brown puppy, trying to find out why the pup seemed so familiar to him. Flicking his eyes up to the small snake staring at him hard, he merely lifted his brow. Here was yet another character that had been neglected, created by the woman herself, and somehow he was in the wrong.

"Pull your big electric head out of your huge ass, Laxus Dreyer." Laxus blinked at the foul mouthed little canine. "For starters you are only seriously limbo-ing in, like, one of her stories right now, and that is Overkill Fieldtrip where you have your little water mage of a mate tucked right against your side. I know, because I put her there! And she has been helping as much as she can while she was hovering on the edge of death!" The puppy crawled up and tucked her head under the woman's chin. "Stupid dragon."

Huffing a little wetly, the woman finished the broth quickly before wrapping both arms around the puppy. "Thank you Therashae, you're a sweetheart." She murmured, continuing to give gentle scritches behind cute floppy ears.

Blinking a little in shock at the name, it took a moment before Laxus' jaw dropped when the name he heard connected.

"Wait, Therashae?! This little brown ball of fluff is Therashae?!" Laxus demanded.

Sighing in a bit of exhaustion, the woman looked up at him with tired eyes. "Yes, this is Therashae. When we visit each other in our own worlds to work with the stupidly stubborn characters that we are absolutely crazy about, we tend to be a bit different. She's more puppy like here, and when I go there, in her world, I turn into a little black kitten that drives her versions of you guys absolutely nuts at times."

"I've poisoned her furless more than once over there." Erik rolled his eyes before plopping down on the other end of the couch, crossing his own arms over his chest. "And yet, like a cockroach, she just keeps coming back. Don't know why the fuck we were so worried about her this time..." The enraged shriek that came from the still standing, smaller blondes soul had him wincing.

"You know why Erik. This was completely different." Lucy snapped, fisting her hands on her hips.

"Ok enough, obviously I'm missing something, what the hell happened?" Laxus demanded, furious gaze darting from one hostile glare to another before falling once more on the tired brown eyes of the woman on the couch.

"Want the long, short, or summary of what has been going on in the crap that is my life right now?" The woman asked with a sardonic smirk.

"Uhh... Summarize it? I really don't do the whole whining, sob story thing."

"Ok, short and to the point then. If it hadn't happened once before, on a much smaller scale, and I hadn't known what to look out for symptom wise, there is a very good chance I would've died in November of last year." The woman said with a shrug, glancing down at the soothing warmth of the ball of fur in her lap, missing the shocked look on the larger blondes face.

"That was, like, two months ago..."

"Hey look, guys! Sparkling dipshit can count! Besides, that wasn't the only crap that happened to her since the end of October, that was just the most severe thing." Erik huffed, scooting down further into the couch as he felt his own twang of guilt. "Look, I damn near reacted like you when I first showed up a few weeks ago, but I had the added benefit of hearing everything that happened in her soul. After that, even I felt like a complete dick, and that doesn't happen. Ever." He admitted, grumbling, casting his eyes to the side.

"Aww! Look, Lucy. Erik's heart is showing. I just wanna give him so many puppy kisses!"

"Do it and suck poison you brown lumped rat!"

"But you're so cute when you have feelings! I bet you taste like candy too! Like caramel! Ooh! Or chicken liver! I bet you taste like chicken liver! Please! Just one kiss! I promise I won't do more than one or ten!"

There was a flash of gold where Virgo appeared, left a bowl full of chicken liver on the couch between them, and disappeared once more.

"Well...looks like you got the chicken liver you wanted..." chuckling softly, the woman placed Therashae next to the bowl, giving her one last pet, before turning back to Laxus. "So...you still want the short and to the point? Or a few more details?"

Laxus watched the little brown puppy happily munch on the fried liver, extremely concerned that his future was in the hands of an insane dog and a slightly dead crying woman. Groaning, he ran his hands roughly over his face before plopping down on the chair that he had been standing next to, he heard Lucy head back into the kitchen. Eyeing the group on the couch, he saw the snake tuck itself back into the folds of blanket around the womans shoulders.

"Alright, so maybe a few more details would be good, but don't take forever, and please for the love of Mavis, don't start crying more than you already are."

Taking a deep breath, the woman nodded before beginning.

"Back in October, I came down sick with some stupid stomach bug that lasted about a week. A week went by, I was fine, then I got sick again, this time with a head cold. Again, lasted roughly a week. It sucked, but no big deal, it's happened before. It was the end of October that things started to go wrong." Pausing for a moment, the woman reached out take a sip of water from the glass Lucy had brought back in before leaning on the couch next to Erik.

"My dear Aunt Flo arrived, again, not really a big deal...until it lasted over a week, and the entire time it was heavy. One week turned into two, had a day or two with nothing, only for it to start again, still very heavy. This continued on throughout all of November. It was severe enough that I ended up in the hospital needing a transfusion of two units of blood. They even put me on medication to stop the bleeding. It didn't work. Roughly a week and a half later, I was back in the hospital after almost feinting at work and getting sick, and was admitted, only to have another transfusion, this time of four units." Pausing for a breath and another drink, she continued.

"So in total, in less than two weeks, I had to have six units of blood put back into me. And I'm fairly certain you're aware that a human body only has about eight units of blood in it. Obviously there was something wrong. After another week or two, it finally stopped. I thought I was in the clear. How wrong I was. About another week to week and a half later, I woke up to sharp stabbing pains, worse than cramps, in my lower right back, stabbing into my front. Back to the emergency room I went, and after getting a cat scan, it was found that I had a 7mm kidney stone in my right kidney, that I could not pass on my own, and was literally backing it up. I was given more medication, sent home, and told that I would be called to set up an appointment to get it handled."

Letting out a tired sigh, she closed her eyes and rolled her head on her shoulders before opening them once more, shrugging at the horrified look on the famed Thunder Gods face.

"The only drawback is it wouldn't have happened until after the first of the year. I still had a week before that happened. The pain became too much, even with the meds, and I went back in two days after Christmas to have an emergency surgery, where I was knocked out, and woke up to having a stent in me. From there I spent over a week with it in me, but finally got it removed. For the record, having a stent in is very uncomfortable, and painful when moving. Imagine the feeling of a uti, but with the knowledge that you don't actually have one. I'm still recovering from those things, and the month isn't done yet. I still have a consult to go go, so I can schedule another surgery to get my own tubes snipped. SO yea, I've been going through a lot the last few months."

"So basically her body tried to drain itself in order to die and escape her brain and when that didn't work it blocked the exits and tried to drown her. Painfully. Impressive really." Lucy slapped the back of Cobra's head. "Ow! Paws off woman!" Shooting a glare over his shoulder at the small blonde, he rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Laxus. "And now she has to cut a chunk of herself out to appease the gods of death and carnage." He was quick to dodge the next swipe Lucy sent after his head, but just barely.

Laxus rubbed his forehead. "OK. So..." The room waited silently for his apology. "Are you done dying now so we can get on with our stories?"

Lucy growled and the puppy pushed it's ears over it's eyes and pinned them there with it's little white paws.

"Shit! Scary Lucy! I'm out!" Erik proofed out of existence just like one of Lucy's spirits.

Chuckling quietly, the woman reached up to pat Lucy's hand. "It's ok Luce, I know he doesn't apologize often. At least now he knows, and I can tell him, and the other readers, that yes, I'm back, and as far as I'm aware, I'm done dying now. It may still take me a bit of time to get back to everything, and I have other ideas that have started planting tiny seeds, but I'm going to be working on updates slowly."

Turning back to Laxus, smirking evilly at the suddenly worried he gave her. "And besides, I'm going to be home for a week after the next, and hopefully last, surgery for a long time. My husband isn't going to let me do much so I'll be working on updates to help fend off boredom."

Patting Lucy on the hand once more, the woman smiled. "Go ahead and head on back, I'll be fine. I'll make sure to call if I need help with anything on my end ok?"

"You'd better. I have no qualms siccing Virgo on you if needed to make sure you do." Giving a quick sniff, Lucy disappeared like Erik had in a poof. Smiling gently, the woman lifted the little brown pup to give it an eskimo kiss. "Thank you for your help Therashae, I'll make sure to yell if I need help. I should be fine for now though, if you want to take this story and share it with the readers of Overkill?"

"Okie Dokie. Can do. Rest up good so we can do awesome stuff with all the dragon slayers making sexy eyes at their mates!" With a quick lick to the womans cheeks, Therashae the pup poofed out, a roll of paper clamped between her teeth. Turning back to the large blonde still sitting closed by, the woman began to smirk and suddenly Laxus felt very, very nervous.

XxXxXxXxX

Your usual programing will resume shortly.


End file.
